Imoogi
by shin rae s
Summary: aku tidak menyesal, hanya saja takdir yang begitu kejam pada kita sehingga kita harus menjalaninya, berjanjilah padakku untuk bertemu di masa depan , karena dari awal kau memang hanya di takdirkan untukku seorang - Park Chanyeol [Chanbaek][Fantasy][Kingdo m][NC21][GS][Pregancy]
1. PROLOG

**Imoogi**

 **PROLOG**

WARNING: GS, RATE M, PREGANCY

CAST: CHANBAEK

OTHER CAST : SM FAMILY

{CB}

 _Genangan darah itu sangat mengerikan bagi sosok mungil yang sedang mendekap seorang Manu-... Ah Bukan, Melainkan seorang manusia bertubuh setengah Naga._

 _" Hikss... Kenapa seperti ini Paduka , KENAPA!"_

 _Sosok yang tengah di peluk pun bergeming,_

 _" Tidak apa-apa semua sudah baik-baik saja",Walau sebenernya tidak. tubuhnya sangat sangat sekali seperti terbakar. namun dia tetap harus kuat menyelesaikan ucapanya ini sebelum dia tidak mampu menjelaskanya lagi , Karena kesalah pahaman ini membuat sosok mungil itu terus menjauh darinya, dia tidak atau bahkan tidak akan pernah ada yang dapat menggatikan sosok ini, karena dari awal ia hanya ingin sosok mungil ini ,Cukup si mungil ini yang dapat membuat dia rela berkorban apapun bahkan dengan nyawanya sendiri ,Apapun termasuk menyelamatkan si mungil dari sosok wanita iblis itu._

 _" Kau tahu, terkadang aku selalu berfikir kenapa aku yang harus menerima takdir seperti sosok Imoogi yang menyeramkan dan tak berperasaan , kekuataan yang aku miliki ini sungguh menyusahkan dan terkadang aku benci harus menerima takdirku seperti ini, Tapi pada akhirnya akupun bisa bersyukur akhirnya kekuataan ini bisa ku gunakan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang berusaha mengambil milliku._

 _Sosok mungil yang masih menangis itu berusaha membuka suaranya._

 _" Maaf, Maaf karena selalu menyusahkanmu, Hiksss... Maaf karena aku begitu tidak berguna " Sosok mungil itu terisak begitu pilu dan terdengar frustasi,_

 _Sang pangeran pun membelai pipi putih itu berusaha menenangkan si mungil_

 _" Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi bagian dari takdirku , Tetaplah selalu menjadi takdir ku di masa depan dan berjanjilah kau tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun wanita yang paling ku cintai dan satu-satunya yang selalu ingin ku miliki",_

 _"Hikss... Ne-Paduka",Sosok mungil itu mendekatkan tangan besar itu ke perut mungilnya yang sedikit membuncit dia takut si besar marah karena dia baru memberitahukan sesuatu yang begitu dinantikan mereka berdua_

 _" Annyeong Ayah, Aku datang usia ku 8 minggu " ,Sosok mungil itu begitu tak kuasa menahan tangis karena pada akhirnya sosok yang di nanti ini hadir ke tengah-tengah mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia hanya bisa menangis begitu pilu sekarang._

 _"Bee.. ",Gumam si besar masih tak percaya dengan semua ini apakah itu berarti sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah?_

 _"Haii sayang ini ayah, ap-apa kau benar di sana? ini ayah", Gumamnya membelai perut mungil itu dengan mata yang mulai memanas_

 _" Kenapa baru datang ,hmm? Hiksss... kenapa baru datang di saat ayah sudah akan menyerah seperti ini , Maaf sayang ayah begitu lemah tidak bisa menjaga ibumu dan dirimu ayah memang orang yang tidak berguna" Katanya mulai menangis sambil membelai perut itu._

 _" Jangan berkata seperti itu paduka!kau akan baik - baik saja! kita akan membesarkanya berdua" ,Katanya tidak terima ucapan si besar ,_

 _" Aku mencintaimu Paduka , kenapa kau berbicara sekejam itu dan mengatakan seolah kau baik - baik saja!kemana perginya lelaki mesum yang selalu sok kuat itu" Sosok mungil itu benar-benar takut sekarang dia terus merancau sambil menggengam tangan besar itu yang mulai dingin._

 _" Bee.. terima kasih" Kata si besar menjeda,_

 _"Terima kasih karena terlahir ke dunia ini, Terima kasih menerima selalu apapun keadaanku" Katanya yang mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening dari mata tajam itu rasa nya begitu sakit karena pedang yang menancap tepat di jantungnya ini tidak bisa dilepas seakaan ingin merobek jantungnya,semakin lama luka itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah kental berwarna merah pekat seakaan memang menegaskan bahwa sosok ini tidak mampu lagi untuk berbuat apa-apa_ _dan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin lama semakin melemah._

 _"Maaf aku selalu menyakitimu dan hanya bisa membuat mu menangis, Aku memang tak bisa membagimu dengan orang lain,tidak akan pernah!karena memang kau milikku seorang , dan terima kasih... terima kasih sudah menjaga malaikat mungil ini ,tetaplah jaga dia sepenuh hatimu walaupun aku tidak ada..hmmm , berjanjilah kau selalu menyayanginya" Katanya membelai perut mungil itu lembut ._

 _" Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, bahwa dimanpun kau berada kau tetap menjadi milikku selamanya,Karena hanya Byun Baekhyun .. wanita serakah yang sudah mengambil hatikku sepenuhnya dan tidak menyisahkanya sedikit pun dan hanya Byun Baekhyun yang akan menjadi ibu dari Anak-Anakku",_ _Membelai perut mungil itu seakan mengucapkan permohonan maafnya kepada sosok mungil yang bahkan belum terlahir ke dunia, bahwa dia tidak bisa menjaganya_

 _" Maaf kita tidak berakhir bahagia di masa ini, Aegy maaf kita belum bisa bertemu padahal ayah sangat ingin tahu bentuk rupa mu, mirip Ayah atau ibumu yang cantik ini." katanya terisak semakin sesak, karena jantungnya sudah begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah dadanya begitu sesak dan pandanganya perlahan mengabur, pedang yang tertancap di dadanya adalah kelemahanya karena hanya pedang itu yang dapat membunuhnya bahkan kekuataanya tidak berguna jika pedang itu sudah menembus jantungnya seperti ini_

 _"Bee.. " Setelahnya melumat hati - hati bibir mungil itu seakan memberitahukan bahwa dia sangat menyayngi sosok mungil demi sedikit kesadaranya mulai terenggut dan lumatan itu perlahan mengendur._

 _"Hikksss..jangan begini , PARK CHANYEOL! Sialan jangan berpura-pura seperti ini!" Katanya kalap memeluk sosok monster itu yang berubah dingin._

 _"Aku mencitaimu Byun Bee, Sangat Mencintai",sebelum kalimat itu selesai tangan itu sudah melayang jatuh ke tanah._

 _" hiksss.. tidak, Paduka jangan seperti ini", katanya kalap._

 _" Bangun! hiksss.. tidak ! " , memeluk sosok besar itu dan menangis begitu pilu masih tak menyangka dia benar-benar kehilangan sosok itu, seakan tertampar pada fakta bahwa tidak ada lagi yang benar-benar akan melindungi dan menjaganya. Byun Baekhyun Menjerit._

 _"PARK CHANYEOL!"_

Mungkin kalian menggap ini akhirnya, namun siapa yang tahu ketika takdir sudah berbicara? karena sedari awal mereka memang di takdirkan bersama, hanya saja pada masa ini takdir begitu kejam tidak mengizinkan dua insan itu merasakan sakit terlalu lama.

 _oke ini gaje . first write ku T.T maaf berantakan_

lanjut or end?


	2. ONE

**Imoogi**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(BAYANGAN ITU)**

 **CAST : PARK CHANYEOL(26Th)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN(21Th)**

 **OTHER CAST : SM FAMILY**

 **WARNING : RATE M**

 **(CB)**

 ** _2100 TAHUN KEMUDIAN._**

 ** _SEOUL, 12 NOVEMBER 2019_**

Suara bising kendaraan dan kesibukkan kota yang menjadi poros budaya hallyu memang sudah lumrah terjadi disini, namun itu tak membuat sosok mungil yang sedang bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut tebal itu bergeming. sosok yang sangat nyaman bergelung itu tidak memperdulikan bunyi alarm yang terus berbunyi sejak 2jam yang lalu , malahan dia semakin menenggelamkan badannya di bawah selimut.

 _BAEKHYUN POV_

 _"ah sial-... kenapa berisik sekali, dasar alarm sialan" ku sadari bahwa hari ini aku memiliki jadwal kelas pagi aku terus mengumpat , sampai pada akhirnya ku sadari." omo.. Kyaa!" katakku histeris mengetahui sekarang jam berapa, dengan bodohnya aku langsung melomp- ah bukan lebih tepatnya terbang dengan selimut tebal yang masih melilit tubuhku_ , _dengan bodohkan aku jatuh berguling di lantai yang dengan sangat keras sampai terdengar bunyi_

 _"BRUK..." . seketika aku meringis , namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi karena sekarang sudah pukul 9 sementara kelas sudah mulai sejak jam 7 pagi._

 _setelah aku selesai melakukan ritual mandi ku , aku langsung bergegas dengan langkah yang terburu-buru sampai tak memperdulikan eomma ku yang bertanya, aku langsung mencium pipinya dan langsung menyambar kotak bekal yang sudah eomma ku siapkan , kemudian aku langsung berlari menutup pintu dengan tergesa-gesa aku bergegas menaiki sepeda ku dan mulai mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi , tidak memperdulikan tetangga yang menyapa ku karena aku sangat frustasi sekarang aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu belajarku karena aku kuliah tidak sama seperti mereka yang kelebihan harta yang punya banyak uang yang sekali di dropout bisa masuk universitas lain, sementara aku hanya mengandalkan segalanya dari beasiswa . ya aku hanya anak miskin yang tinggal di pinggiran kota seoul yang hidup berdua saja dengan ibu-ku , sementara ayah dia sudah sangat bahagia di surga sana._

 _karena terlalu fokus dengan jalanan, aku sampai tidak melihat keadaan jalan perempatan dengan benar dengan seenaknya aku menerobos walau lampu lalu lintas belum menunjukkan warna hijaunya , ketika aku ingin menyebrang mobil ferrari Merah melaju kencang dari arah kanan aku yang saat itu terlalu shock sampai tidak bergeming dari tempat sementara orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris menyuruhku untuk segera menyingkir, aku masih bingung dengan keadaan ini entah aku yang bodoh atau apa aku seperti pasrah saja sambil meyakinkan diriku,_

 _"apakah hidupku berakhir disini?" sambil memejamkan mata aku mendengar bunyi mesin mobil itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai pada akhirnya..._

 _setelah beberapa saat kupikir rasanya sakit sekali karena badanku pasti hancur seperti daging giling , namun setelah beberapa saat kenapa tidak terasa sakit sekali hm..._

 _"apakah aku sudah di surga?"_

YAK..-! KAU MATI ? DASAR GILA KENAPA MENYEBRANG JALAN SEENAKNYA SAJA , MEMANG JALAN INI MILIK AYAHMU!". ketus sosok itu saking geramnya dengan gadis di depannya

ketika baekhyun membuka mata, dia masih berfikir sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih tidak normal , setelah beberapa saat dia mulai membuka suara. bukannya malah meminta maaf justru dia berbalik memprotes,

" KAU PIKIR JALANAN INI JUGA PUNYA MU AHJUSSHI! AKU MELALUKAN ITU KARENA AKU SEDANG TERLAMBAT ,KAU SAJA YANG BODOH KENAPA MEMBAWA MOBIL DENGAN KECEPATAN TINGGI! MEMANG JALANAN INI JUGA MILIK AYAHMU!"omel nya dengan sosok di depanya.

mereka berdua tidak menyadari menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang menjadi saksi kejadian paling konyol disana , dimana yang salah malah berbalik menyalahi, dan yang di salahi merasa dirinya sangat benar sambil menampilkan ekpresi angkuhnya. setelah lama saling menatap tajam kemudian yang lebih kecil melirik jam dan beberapa saat histeris karena sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30 membuat yang lebih kecil bergeming terlebih dahulu dan kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya, tapi sebelum itu dia kembali menengok sosok yang sedang terpaku di tempatnya sambil berkata.

" _Dari pada kau berdebat denganku tentang hal tidak penting ini, lebih baik kau memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin, kalau memang aku yang bersalah aku minta maaf"_.kata sosok mungil itu sambil kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan kencang karena dia sudah sangat terlambat, tanpa menyadari sosok yang dia caci menyeringai mengerikan sambil berkata,

" _Sangat menarik"._ sosok tersebut kemudian bergeming dan kembali menaiki mobil dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan karena dia juga sedang terlambat clientnya tengah menunggu sedari tadi.

kesibukan begitu terlihat sejak sosok tinggi menginjakan kakinya di gedung pencakar langit yang bernama _PARK COMP INC,'_ perusahaan gadget terbesar Se-Asia dan terbesar ke 3 di dunia,tidak mengeherankan perusahaan ini begitu maju karena kesuksesaan perusahaan ini tidak lepas dari CEO nya, ya putra tunggal dari keluarga PARK yang _3 tahun lalu_ di angkat menjadi CEO tertinggi perusahaan ini yaitu PARK CHANYEOL , bagaimana cara mendefinisikanya ya hmmm..

dia itu... tampan, pintar sudah pasti karena dia hanya butuh waktu 5 tahun untuk menyelesaikan S3 nya di oxford , _Wow_.. sangat luar biasa sekali chanyeol ini, kaya sudah pasti karena dia adalah anak tunggal dari Presdir Park siwon dan istri cantiknya I'm Yonna, memiliki keluarga yang begitu harmonis , ayahnya begitu mencintai ibunya juga sebaliknya, ibunya sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya ini. karena dulu sebelum memiliki chanyeol yonna sangat susah memiliki anak , namun tuhan begitu baik karena setelah 5 tahun lamanya tidak di berikan buah hati akhirnya 27 november 1992 tepatnya 26 tahun yang lalu suara tangis bayi itupun hadir, park chanyeol lahir kedunia saat gerhana bulan super red blood moon , tangisnya begitu kencang sampai yonna tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat putranya lahir begitu tampan, dan satu hal kekurangan dari si tampan kita satu ini, dia adalah pemain wanita yang handal, entah sudah berapa puluh wanita yang di rayunya hingga berkahir di ranjang, namun itu hanya satu malam saja kemudian setelahnya dia akan meniggalkan uang sambil menaruh note di atas amplopnya yang berisi,

" _Terimakasih kau begitu menyenangkan, tapi maaf kau tidak cukup baik untukku" . oh betapa brengseknya si tampan ini._

 _"selamat siang, park sajamnim maaf tapi anda harus segera ke ruang rapat karena client kita sudah menunggu"._ sapa sekertarisnya dengan muka panik. kemudian chanyeol pun bergegas keruang rapat tanpa menjawab sapaan seketarisnya karena dia tahu dia pun terlambat , andai saja dia tidak hampir menabrak gadis cerewet dan sok jagoan itu dia pasti tidak akan terlambat .

" _selamat siang, maaf saya terlambat karena tadi perjalanan saya agak sedikit bermasalah, tapi kini sudah selesai. baiklah apa bisa kita langsung mulai"._ katanya kepada beberapa client yang sepertinya sudah bersiap dan berkata

," _it's okay park sajamnim, tidak apa-apa santailah sedikit dengan kami"._ kata clientnya yang berasal dari thailand itu.

setelah selesai dengan rapat para client chanyeol kemudian memasuki ruanganya dan duduk di kursi kebesaranya sambil bersandar kemudian diapun memikirkan kembali kejadian tadi pagi di mana gadis pendek yang cerewet memarahinya tidak bisa berkendara dengan benar padahal jelas-jelas dia yang salah melanggar lampu lalu lintas, kalo dilihat dari dekat gadis itu lumayan juga entah kenapa di sangat suka dengan bibir itu yang begitu tipis dan menggoda namun bawel sekali sampai-sampai dia pusing menghadapi mulut pedas itu dia kemudian memejamkan mata sambil berfikir sosok itu begitu tidak asing seperti pernah melihatnya tapi dimana? , ah terlalu banyak berfikir dia sangat pusing lebih baik dia pulang ke rumah dan langsung bertemu kasur empuk nya di rumah karena demi tuhan badannya sangat lelah sekali hari ini, setelah 3 hari yang lalu dia begitu gila menghabiskan one night stand dengan 3 wanita berbeda tiap malamnya, ya itulah kebiasaanya yang sangat buruk dari dulu. karena dia tidak perduli yang pentin dia punya uang.

 _CHANYEOL POV_

 _setelah seharian ini begitu banyak kejadian tak terduga terutama tadi pagi dimana diriku hampir menabrak gadis pendek dan cerewet juga menyebalkan, sejak tadi pagi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanya mukanya seperti tidak asing dan entah kenapa jantung ku berdegup tidak normal saat menatap 2 mata puppy yang menggemaskan itu entahlah seperti mata itu milikku seperti semuanya yang ada di dirinya itu mutlak milikku , oh-. astaga aku mulai gila sudah mengklaimnya sembarangan tanpa ku tau namanya bahkan kami baru berdebat dan bertemu tadi pagi. yak!chanyeol bodoh kau terlalu banyak menikmati lubang jalang sampai semua wanita kau klaim seperti barang._

 _daripada aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku menjernihkan otakku dengan berendam di bathup selama beberapa menit, setelah sekitar 30 menit menjernihkan pikiran aku meranjak dari kamar mandi setelah mengeringkan badan dan rambut aku memakai pakaian tidur ku yang hanya celana pendek dan kaos polos, karena aku sudah terlalu lelah entah kenapa aku langsung jatuh terlelap._

 _" PERGI!", siapa yang berbicara seperti itu. aku mencari sebuah suara kemudian aku berlari mencari dimana suara itu berasal,_

 _"Aku tidak membutuhkan batuan mu, argh..- " geraman siapa itu? aku begitu kalap mencari sumber suara itu sampai pada akhirnya aku terpaku di tempat ku melihat sosok mengerikan itu ...tidak mungkin! , itu adalah diriku sendir! tapi kenapa wujud ku sangat menyeramkan seperti itu._

 _" Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu , Maafkan aku" sosok mungil itu mendekap kuat tubuh monster itu._

 _"Jangan pernah menhidari ku lagi seperti ini , hks...- Maafkan aku menyakiti perasaan paduka , Maafkan aku yang begitu egois " katanya terisak pilu,_

 _"Sekarang aku tidak akan egois lagi, aku akan berusaha paduka aku tidak akan berpikiran egois lagi aku juga ingin bahagia bersamamu" sosok mungil itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher sosok itu mulai melumat hati-hati bibir tebal itu, lantas sosok monster itupun masih diam sampai melupakan rasa sakit yang dia alami beberapa waktu lalu karena dia baru saja berubah dalam wujud setengah naganya , setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya perlahan tapi pasti sosok besar itu mulai membalas lumatan si mungil dengan hati-hati dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu keduanya sangat menikmati lumatan intim itu sampai selang 20menit kemudian yang lebih kecil mulai menepuk dada bidang si lelaki besarnya untuk menyudahi ciuman manis itu walaupun sosok besar itu sangat tidak rela melepaskanya jika bisa dia akan melumat terus bibir manis itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi candu untuknya._

 _"hiksss-..." isakan itu kembali terdengar kali ini di barengi dengan bulir-bulir krstal bening yang menghiasi pipi putih yang kemerahan itu ,_

 _" jangan pernah menyerah terhadapku , hikss...- kenapa kau juga begitu egois setelah membuat ku berada disini dan membuat ku takut, kemudian kau membuat ku nyaman dan melindungiku lalu setelah itu kau ingin menyerah begitu saja? setelah kau membawa semua hati ku tanpa kau sisakan sedikit pun untukku disini!? kenapa kau begitu egois, hikss-... kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?! apa karena aku tidak berharga di matamu sampai akhrinya kau pergi dan menyerah ?! hikssss... maafkan aku karena aku hanya mementingkan perasaan ku tanpa ku sadari paduka juga ikut terluka" ,_

 _" hikss-.. maaf" cicitnya dengan suara yang mulai serak karena sedari tadi menangis dan berteriak._

 _" sudah puas?". kata chanyeol pada akhirnya. mengecup kening si mungilnya kemudian mulai membuka suara,_

 _"aku juga tidak mau egois lagi , bee. aku tidak mau menjadi egois dengan menjadikanmu pelayan dan budak nafsu ku, sesungguhnya aku takut bee , sangat takut,rghh" katanya sambil menggeram karena rasa sakit itu mulai terasa kembali kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraanya._

 _" kau tahu bee, semenjak kau masuk ke kamar ini pertama kali dan melihatku dalam wujud ini kau begitu takut padakku dan aku yang begitu bodoh dan egoisnya langsung membentak mu dan bersikap kasar padamu, aku begitu kalap saat itu rasanya begitu sakit jika baru saja berubah menjadi seperti ini awalnya kupikir kau akan sama seperti yang lain setelah melihat wujudku kau akan pergi dan berakhir dengan aku yang mencabikmu, tapi ternyata aku salah sekali" sambil tersenyum membayangkan pertemuan pertama meteka_

 _." entah kenapa dari awal melihatmu jantungku begitu berdetak tidak normal bahkan aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa mengotrol emosiku sehingga tidak melukaimu dan malah menyuruhmu keluar"kekehnya_

 _"tapi kenapa begitu chan-" cicitnya sebelum kalimatnya tiba-tiba di potong oleh si pria besar._

 _" bee , dengarkan dulu ceritaku hmm, chup" katanya mengecup bibir plum si mungil, membuat nya memerah malu,_

 _"sangat menggemaskan" katanya sambil menggeratkan pelukanya kepada si mungil._

 _" aku mencintaimu bee, dari awal melihatmu rasanya ingin memiliki mu sepenuhnya sudah mulai tumbuh dan aku dengan begitu egois sejak hari itu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau hanya milliku, walaupun awal pertemuan kita kurang baik aku yang membentakmu selagi kau selalu menangis sesegukan saat menyiapkan sarapan dan merawatku , tapi seiring berjalanya waktu aku mulai bisa mengontrol emosiku terhadapmu yang pada akhirnya kau mau bicara padaku, sungguh rasanya sangat bahagia bisa melihat senyummu pertamakali saat aku memakan masakan mu , seiring berjalanya waktu pula aku begitu ingin melindungimu dan memilikimu seutunya . aku sangat mencitaimu bee , kau tahu? aku begitu benci melihat ekpresi takut mu yang melihat wujudku seperti ini aku tidak mau egois lagi kali ini tidak apa-apa bee, kau berhak bahagia kalau kau tidak nyaman berada disini bersama naga jelek dan b-..." ._

 _"Chuppp" dikecupnya bibir tebal itu. kemudian membelai dengan kedua tangan mungilnya rahang tegas itu._

 _" dari awal melihatmu kau begitu tampan dan gagah dengan tubuh seperti ini bahkan aku sampai meyakinkan diri bahwa apa aku pernah melakukan kebaikan di masalalu sehingga tuhan memberikan hadiah indahnya sekarang didepan matakku". kata sosok mungil yang mengelus rahang kokoh pemilik rahang begitu menikmati elusan dari kedua tangan mungil itu sambil memejamkan mata ._

 _" si pria tampan dengan rambut merah , mata merah, tubuh yang besar hingga membuat ku sesak , serta ekor naga yang sangat menyeramkan" katanya sambil tersipu membuat chanyeol gemas sehingga chanyeol memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil pipi si mungil membuat si mungilnya terkikik._

 _" maaf.. karena selalu menyusahkamu, aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan selalu disini mengurus paduka pangeran dan berjanji akan selalu disisinya karena aku ... mencintai paduka chanyeol"._

 _"Chuppp" katanya sebelum akhirnya mulai melumat lagi bibir tebal yang selalu mencumbunya sepanjang malam-malam kemarin. dia begitu merindukan bibir ini yang selalu membuatnya melayang ke surga setiap malam, begitu nikmat dan lembut._

 _si sosok besar kemudian membalas dengan suka rela bibir tipis itu kali ini dengan sedikit nafsu karena dia kembali merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, tau kekasihnya menggeram karena merasakan sakit si mungil berinisiatif membalas dengan agresif kali ini dengan terburu-buru, saat merasakan tangan chanyeol mulai bergrilya baekhyun pun mulai memberikan akses ._

 _chanyeol begitu bernafsu sampai tanganya mulai masuk ke dalam pakaian itu lalu mencari 2 gundukan yang membuat ereksi nya bangun sempurna diremasya dua gundukan itu dengan nafsu sampai akhirnya si mungil mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya,_

 _"nghh.. chaan". katanya sambil mendongak membuat yang lebih besar langsung menyambar leher mulus itu dan mulai membuat tanda kepemilikan disana yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susu si mungil._

 _"ngghh..ahhh..mmh chan"_

 _"ngghh... " si mungil mendesah kepayahan ._

 _" sluprt... "_

 _"nggggghh... ah ak-...AKH! nghhh sakit sekali hks..."_

 _chanyeol sedang sibuk menyusu dan memelintir nipple pink si mungil dengan tangan kiri serta tangan kanan yang sudah keluar masuk dengan 2 jari panjangnya mencoba mencari titik ternikmat kecintaanya itu ._

 _"nggghh .. chan faster... ngghhh"_

 _"Ohhhh...nghhhh... chan -.."_

 _mendengar namanya di sebutkan chanyeol semakin gencar melakukan aksinya dan menambah kecepatan jari-jarinya di dalam sana_

 _" jangan ter-... nghh chan... jangan... nghh... aku..."_

 _"chan... aku tidak.. ngggggh..."_

 _kocokan jarinya bertambah cepat tau kekasihnya akan sampai lubang sempit itu begitu kuat mencengkram jarinya membuatnya dirinya menggeram dan semakin tak sabar ingin memasukkan adiknya ke dalam lubang hangat yang telah di klaim miliknya seorang_

 _"rghhhh... sempit sekali hm.."_

 _" nggghh aku tidak bisa lagi, ak-u nghh.."_

 _"ngghh... AHHHHHHH...nghhh"_

 _dia klimaks begitu hebat sampai cairanya muncrat ke muka tampan kekasihnya, setelah selesai membuat baekhyun klimaks dia memberi jeda untuk kecintanya itu menetralkan detak jatungnya . mata sayu dan pipi bersemu itu membuat dia kalap, ereksinya sudah sangat tegak seperti kayu._

 _mengocoknya sebentar sampai mengeluarkan pre-cum , kemudian dia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang hangat yang selalu mencengkramnya begitu kuat ._

 _JLEEEEEB_

 _"AKHHHHH... HKSSS!" . rasanya masih sama selalu sakit di awal tapi begitu nikmat di akhir._

 _" bee.. ma-af" katanya mencicit lemah_

 _" ti-dak apa, bergeraklah paduka" katanya_

 _"rghh.." sakit itu kembali datang maka untuk menghilangkanya dia harus memulai ini_

 _"NGH...ahhhh.. hhhh"_

 _"ngh... chan, ahhhh... aku mencintaimu" kemudian mereka berdua saling melumat dalam hasrat menyatu membuat tarian bar bar mereka sendiri di bawah bulan purnama penuh tanpa menyadari malam ini mungkin mereka akan menghasilkan kehidupan baru yang akan segera hadir._

 _"ngghhhhh ... fast... ahh.."_

 _"rgh..hhh. ahhhn...ugh baek"_

 _"channn.. ak-u sampaiiii...nggggghhh...P-ADUKA CHANYEOL..AHHH!"_

 _"nggghh.. baek sayang sedikit lagi ngggh ..."semakin menambah kecepatan tak lama menegang dan menembak kedalam rahim baekhyun._

 _rasanya sangat hangat dan penuh baekhyun sampe terlena hingga iya terlalu lelah dan kemudian memejamkan matanya._

 _" bee" ucap si besar, tak lama terdengar dengkuran kecil dari si cantik membuat chanyeol terkekeh._

 _" sudah tidur rupanya, selamat malam my angel,chu" mengecup bibir si mungil kemudian memeluk nya dengan posesif._

 _tak lama dia membelai perut si mungil dan bergumam._

 _"bolehkah kali ini aku menitipkan park kecil di perut mungil ini agar kau tak ada alasan pergi meninggalkanku" gumamnya seorang diri sambil mengamini perkataanya dalam hati._

 _chanyeol melihat semuanya dan dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya, semua ini terlalu nyata! GILA! dia berusaha mendekat namun semuanya berubah menjadi gelap sebelum ada sinar yang mengatakan_

 _"TEPATI JANJIMU DAN TEMUI AKU LAGI ,PADUKA" dan setelahnya semua benar-benar gelap_

Te Be C...

ps : nulis 3jm itu berat makanya coment dan review biar aku tau letak kesalahnku dimana

see you!


	3. TWO

" _Tepati janjimu_ _dan temui aku lagi,paduka"_ ,Kemudian semuanya benar-benar gelap

 **Imoogi**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **(SIAPA DIA?)**

 **CAST : PARK CHANYEOL(26),BYUN BAEKHYUN(21)**

 **OTHER CAST : SM FAMILY**

 **WARNING :** **TYPO,MECUM,GS,FLASHBACK**

Cuap, jadi di chapter awal-awal aku bakal buat ini alur maju mundur syantiek, karena aku mau buat sedikit bayangan ke mereka sebelum nanti di pertengahan cerita aku bakal ceritain awal pertemuan mereka di masalalu .

 _Let's Begin_

Alarm terus berbunyi dari kamar luas itu,Membuat sosok besar itu mulai bergeming merasa tidurnya terusik

"Berisik sekali",Sambil mematikan alarm kemudian bergegas mengambil bathrob dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Bunyi kucuran shawor memberitahukan si pemilik tengah menikmati mandi paginya. sambil membersihkan diri Park Chanyeol mulai memikirkan kembali apa arti mimpinya semalam, Kenapa dirinya menjadi sosok mengerikan seperti itu dan siapa orang yang tengah mendesah di bawah kungkungan monster itu,Kenapa suaranya begitu merdu dan membuat, OH-..Shit dia ereksi! GILA! Bagaimana bisa hanya membayangkanya saja dia bisa ON _, Oh ayolah Park kau itu memang mesum._

Pagi ini begitu cerah seperti pagi-pagi yang lalu, Sosok mungil yang sedang bersiap untuk mengantar susu pagi ini sudah siap dengan jeans hitam, t-shirt bewarna pink serta snekears yang membalut kaki mungilnya tak lupa mantel tebal karena cuaca pagi buta begini lumayan dingin untuk gadis seperti dirinya.

"Bu, Semua sudah siap aku langsung pergi karena setelah ini aku ada tugas kelompok aku akan ke rumah kyungsoo"Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hati-Hati di jalan sayang, Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas langsung pulang ya" kata Ibu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah bu".Kemudian bergegas pergi mengayuh sepeda kecilnya, Terkadang kehidupan seperti yang di jalani ini membuatnya tidak nyaman dan terkadang suka mengeluh namun setelah dia sadar dia kembali befikir tidak boleh mengeluhkan kehidupanya sekarang karena di luar sana masih banyak yang tidak lebih beruntung dari dirinya, dia begitu beruntung hidup di karuniai kasih sayang oleh ibunya dan di anugerahi keburuntungan karena bisa mengeyam pendidikan di Universitas Kyunghee dengan beasiswa penuh, Sejak di Junior High school dulu Baekhyun kecil yang pintar selalu mendapat beasiswa penuh karena prestasinya yang gemilang, Karena terlalu larut dalam pemikiranya sendiri dia sampai tidak sadar ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah belakang, Karena dia mengayuh sepeda terlalu ke tengah jalan maka dengan tidak elitnya mobil itu menyerempet sepedanya sehingga membuat sepeda tersengol cukup kencang yang memyebabkan dia jatuh ke samping kanan trotoar.

"BRUK..",

" Argh... Sakit,Hks", karena terlalu keras jatuh tanganya menahan berat tubuhnya bersamaan dengan dirinya tertiban sepeda membuat kedua tanganya bergesakan dengan aspal sehingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup besar yang perlahan darah mulai merembas di telapak tanganya, pengendara mobil itu lantas menepikan mobilnya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya suara baritone itu.

" Kau gila hah pagi-pagi begini menbawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kau bisa membahayakan pengguna yang lain bodoh!hksss! lihat tangan ku terluka karena mu dasar bodoh!", katanya sambil mendongak ke atas ingin mengtahui siapa pengendara ceroboh mana yang telah membuatnya terluka begini.

"KAU!", kata orang yang menabraknya

" YAK! hks... kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit , hkssss tuhan aku salah apa", kata Baekhyun terlalu mendramatisir keadaan karena yang menabraknya adalah orang yang sama yang kemarin membuatnya bertambah telat dengan perdebatanya yang tak penting , sekarang dia begitu merutuk keadaan seperti ini yang membuatnya bertambah membenci pria menyebalkan ini.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? coba aku lihat seberapa parah lukamu",katanya sambil memegang kedua tangan mungil itu.

" Kau bodoh atau apa hah! jelas-jelas luka ku parah, lihat! dia terus mengeluarkan darah Hiksssss! ",katanya sambil terisak namun masih bisa mengumpat dengan manisnya kepada pemuda di depanya

" Kau harus segera di obati dan aku akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit", katanya kemudian mengangkat bridal sosok mungil itu tidak memperdulikan protesan macam apa yang keluar dari mulut pedasnya.

" YAK! Dasar ajuhssi mesum seenaknya saja kau, turunkan aku sekarang juga!",katanya histeris sambil memukul dada bidang pria itu,

chanyeol yang semula memang panik melihat semakin banyak darah yang keluar tidak mendengarkan protesan dari simungil yang membawa nya segera ke rumah sakit.

" YAK JANGAN TINGGALKAN SEPEDAKU!"

"CKKK.. Sudah sakit masih bisa mengumpat, Tenang saja aku akan menyuruh orang ku untuk mengambil sepeda tua mu itu dan mengantarkanya ke rumahmu, Kau tinggal memberikan saja alamat rumahmu kepadaku nanti", celetuknya sambil medudukan si pendek ke kursi penumpang dan dia bergegas memutar haluan segera naik juga dan melajukan mobil ke rumah sakit .

"AW..HKS... Sakit sekali", katanya sambil terisak sedari tadi karena demi apa alkohol sialan itu seperti membakar lukanya.

" Tahan sedikit sebentar cantik aku akan membersikan lukamu kemudian memberikan salep dan mekaikan perbanya", Kata dokter yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

setelah selesai menangani sosok cantik itu sang dokter segera menemui si pengantar sosok cantik itu,

" Bagaimana keadaanya, Hyung? apa dia baik-baik saja?", kata chanyeol kepada sosok itu.

" Tenang saja chan lukanya tidak begitu parah hanya bergesekan terlalu keras dengan aspal mengakibatkan pembulu darahnya pecah sehingga darahnya begitu banyak keluar, Namun nanti akan berenti dengan sendirinya", kata donghae menjelaskan kepada chanyeol.

" Baiklah terima kasih, Apa aku sudah bisa masuk hyung?", tanyanya dibalas anggukan oleh donghae.

"Hmm.. Chan dia siapa? apa wanita barumu?",tanyanya

"Ck, bukan hyung dia orang tidak sengaja ku tabrak karena tadi aku sedang tidak fokus mengemudi" ,jelasnya

" Oh, Kukira dia wanita barumu, Lagi pula dia terlihat cantik. kau tidak ingin mengencaninya?" , godanya

" YAK! dasar ahjussi gila, terserah mu saja hyung aku tak peduli" , sungutnya berapi-api sambil meninggalkan donghae tanpa memperdulikan umpatan macam apa yang donghae katanya untuk dirinya.

" Apa sudah baik-baik saja?", tanyanya kepada sosok mungil itu.

"Hmm.. Masih sedikit sakit",katanya sedikit meringis

"Sebaiknya aku antarkan kau pulang segera, agar ibumu tidak khawatir hmm", katanya kepada simungil

"Baiklah"

sesampainya di rumah baekhyun dia langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya,

Park Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan rumah di depanya begitu sederhana sekali, sambil menunggu pemilik rumah yang akan membukakan pintu untuk putrinya yang baru saja chanyeol tak sengaja tabrak.

" _TOK..TOK-.._ Bu apa pulang", tak lama setelahnya pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paru baya yang cantik seumuran dengan ibunya.

" Tunggu sebentar sayang ibu sedang menger-Omo... Sayang apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu!", katanya sangat kaget melihat kedua tangan mungil itu di hiasi perban yang cukup tebal.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku", gugup si mungil sebelum di potong oleh sosok tinggi di belakangnya

"Maafkan saya nyonya tadi saya tidak sengaja menabraknya karena sedang tidak fokus",katanya

" Hm.. begitu, Silakan masuk . Maaf rumah kami sangat sempit dan tidak nyaman tuan", jelas si nyonya rumah

" Tidak apa-apa nyonya maaf saya membuat putri anda terluka", katanya dengan raut setengah menyesel

" Tidak apa lagi pula itu kesalahan yang tidak sengaja"

" dan baek sebaiknya kamu beristirahat sayang , mukamu sangat pucat" , katanya khawatir

" iya baiklah bu, Terimakasih karena telah mengantar ku pulang ahjussi, aku kekamar dulu", katanya memberitahukan sosok besar itu.

chanyeol pun hanya memberikan anggukan sebelum di persilakan duduk dengan nyonya rumah.

" Maaf kan saya sekali lagi nyonya sungguh saya tidak sengaja melakukanya ", sesalnya

" hmm, tidak apa tuan lagi pula itu kecelakaan " ,katanya

" Nyonya sebelumnya maaf sekali lagi " , sambil menyodorkan beberapa ratus ribu won dari dompetnya

" Oh, Maaf tuan saya tidak bisa menerimanya sudah cukup tuan mengobatinya dan membawanya pulang saya sangat berterimakasih . setidaknya baekhyunie sudah tidak apa-apa". jelas ibu gadis itu

chanyeol sempat berfikir

" jadi namanya baekhyun",katanya dalam hati

" mohon anda menerimanya nyonya mohon maaf sebelumnya saya juga menghancurkan kotak-kotak susu yang di bawa , anggap saja ini uang ganti rugi, saya mohon tolong di terima",katanya dengan nada sedikit memohon karena dia merasa bersalah sudah merusak dagangan gadis itu.

dengan ragu nyonyan byun mengambil uang itu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sosok tinggi itu dan tak lama setelahnya suara dering ponsel chanyeol membuyarkan semuanya , dia segera mengangkat telepon itu kemudian setelah selesai melakukan panggilan dia mengganguk dan segera pamit kepada tuan rumah karena masih ada pekerjaan yang dia selesaikan.

" Maaf , Tapi saya harus segera pergi karena masih ada tugas yang harus saya selesaikan . saya mohon pamit nyonya " , katanya

" Baiklah, Maaf menyusahkan tuan juga dan terimakasih sebelumnya. Tolong hati-hati dijalan",katanya berpesan dan menemaniya sampai di pintu depan rumah .

setelah sampai pintu depan chanyeol segera pamit dan menaiki mobilnya bergegas ke kantor karena ada beberapa berkas yang harus di tanda tangani.

BAEKHYUN POV

Kejadian hari ini benar benar tidak terduga kenapa aku harus bertemu kembali dengan ahjussi menyebalkan itu dan sekarang dia benar-benar menabrakku dan membuat kedua telapak tangan ku memakai perban seperti sarung tinju, sungguh sangat konyol dan karena dia pula aku tidak jadi mengerjakan tugas bersama kyungsoo.

Oh,ya aku hampir lupa menghubungi kyungsoo, aku segera mengambil ponsel ku dan menghubungi kyungsoo.

" halo kyung, maaf aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu karena aku mengalami kecelakaan, ada orang idiot yang menabrak ku dan membuat telapak tanganku terluka dan di perban begini", jelasku kepada kyungsoo

" OH MAY GOD APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA BEE? BERITAHU AKU SIAPA MANUSIA GILA YANG BERANI MELUKAI PUPPY KU HAH!", sungut kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba histeris dan berapi-api

" ckk.. dia itu manusia gila yang tidak tau cara menyetir mobil dengan benar , sudahlah aku hanya memberitahukanmu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang", katakku

"Hm... tak apa Baek, aku akan mengerjakanya sebisa ku , kau tidak perlu mengerjakanya . lebih baik kau beristirahat dan segera pulihkan lukamu", kata kyungsoo memberitahu

" Ah, terimakasih kyung . maaf merepotkanmu,hmm. aku matikan telefonya ya karena aku begitu lelah tubuhku sakit semua" , adu ku pada kyungsoo

" Baiklah, Semoga cepat sembuh Baek", kata kyungsoo

setelahnya aku mematikan sambungan dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku .

setelah menenangkan diri selama satu jam dikamar mandi aku bergegas membilas diri dan mengeringkan diriku,

karena badan yang terlalu lelah aku langsung terlalap tidur.

 _BAEKHYUN POV END_

" aku mencintaimu,paduka", suara siapa itu? katakku bingung kenapa disini semua gelap . aku mengikuti sumber suara itu sampai aku menemukan sebuah kamar di lorong ini, setelah membuka kamar ini aku begitu takjub karena kamar ini begitu luas, terlalu fokus dengan kamar ini sampe sudut matakku terpaku melihat pemandangan di depan ku .

ASTAGA! Itu aku tengah memeluk seseorang , Tunggu kenapa tubuh laki-laki-... YA TUHAN! itu monster kenapa laki-laki itu berbadan seperti-.. kenapa laki-laki itu memiliki ekor? kemana perginya kaki itu? dan kenapa dia bertelanjang dada!?astaga aku blushing!GILA!, kenapa rambutnya merah dan bertanduk? dan kenapa mata nya merah , ASTAGA GIGINYA BERTARING! INI GILAAAA! ya tuhan aku terus mengumpat dan menjerit , sosok itu menyeramkan sekali. tapi tunggu..- apa wanita itu aku? kenapa mukanya mirip dengan ku karena terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini aku hanya terpaku di tempat dan wanita itu sepertinya tengah ingin berbicara, seketika aku hanya diam dan melihat keadaan di depanku sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan 2sosok asing itu, muka laki-laki itu samar terlihat tapi begitu familiar bagiku , sebenarnya siapa mereka?

" aku mencintaimu,paduka", kata sosok itu sambil memeluk leher monster itu.

" Hikss..." , isakan itu terdengar dari sosok yang lebih mungil.

aku tak bergeming sama sekali, kenapa wanita itu menangis , apa dia takut pada monster itu? tapi kenapa dia memeluk erat sekali sosok itu.

" jangan menangis" , kata sosok menyeramkan itu membuka suara.

" Aku tidak akan egois lagi sekarang, kau berhak bahagia hmm.. tugasmu sudah selesai disini , aku akan mencari pelayan baru yang bisa mengurusku dan aku berjanji padamu tak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi hmm.." , kata sosok itu menjelaskan selembut mungkin agar sosok mungil ini mengerti dia tak akan egois lagi membiarkan sosok mungil ini mengurusnya dan meladeni sifat otoriternya, dia begitu mencintai sosok mungil ini dia rela mengorbankan perasaanya untuk si mungil yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini.

" kenapa paduka?", kata sosok mungil itu bergetar.

" kenapa berbicara omong kosong terus hah! kenapa kau selalu seenaknya saja! memang kau tau apa tentang perasaanku hah! kau jahat hiksss..", kata nya sambil memukul dada bidang pria itu sambil menjerit tidak terima

" kau tidak bisa terus melayaniku sementara di luar sana ada pria yang menunggu mu menerima lamaranya", katanya sembari menghapus air mata dari pipi putih itu. dia benci sekali dengan dirinya yang selalu menyakiti malaikat kecilnya dengan cara apapun yang dia lakukan dan dia begitu membenci perasaanya yang begitu cemburu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa si mungilnya ini di lamar lelaki lain, dia benci dirinya yang ketika berubah menjadi monster ini akan selalu tersadar akan realita bahwa dia selamanya akan menjadi monster dan tak bisa seutuhnya menjadi manusia.

" kau tau, dulu saat aku pertama kali aku tersadar bahwa aku seperti ini aku begitu marah pada diriku, kenapa aku di takdirkan seperti ini. namun seiring berjalanya pendeta menjelaskan segala hal yang tak bisa membuatku bergeming tentang takdirku dan pada akhirnya suka ataupun tidak aku menerima takdir ini", katanya menerawang masalalu

" sangat sakit rasanya saat tiba waktunya aku harus seperti ini, sampai aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku. aku sering mencabit pelayan yang takut terhadapku karena begitu marah, mereka seolah mengejek takdirku yang seperti ini", cicitnya takut sosok mungil itu kembali takut akan sifatnya yang dulu yang malah justru sebaliknya sosok mungil itu melotot lucu dengan semburat pipinya yang kemerahan habis menangis.

" paduka tidak boleh menjadi orang kejam lagi! itu menakutkan! sudah cukup kau membuatku takut setengah mati waktu itu ", katanya dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu dan mata berkaca-kaca membuat sosok besar itu tertawa, dan menggedong sosok mungil itu keranjang berlalu dengan ekornya yang panjang dan kokoh , kemudian memangku si mungil sehingga tubuh mereka berhadapan dan kembali memeluknya erat memberikan kehangatan kepada si mungil serta agar si mungil tidak tahu bahwa dia tengah menahan rasa sakit akibat perubahanya.

" sekarang aku sudah bisa mengontrol penuh emosiku karena ada makhluk mungil yang tidak kenal takut datang sambil membawa nampan makanan dulu", katanya menggoda si mungil membuat pipi yang semula merah itu semakin memerah karena malu,

si mungil mengeratkan pelukanya kepada sosok monster itu entah kenapa dulu dia memang begitu takut dengan sosok ini, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan banyak kejadian-kejadian yang membuat mereka selalu bersama hingga tanpa sadar tumbuhlah perasaan asing itu di dalam diri mereka.

" awalnya juga aku begitu takut saat pengawal memaksa dan mendorongkku dengan agak kasar dan disuruh memasuki ruangan ini, dan aku begitu terkejut melihat pe-perubahan paduka yang sepertinya membuat paduka begitu kesakitan, ap-apakah sangat sakit sekali paduka?",katanya mencicit takut.

" hmm... rasanya sangat sakit terkadang aku akan kalap dan berteriak , tapi setelah berubah seperti ini rasanya sudah tidak apa-apa seakan sudah terbiasa dan di tambah sekarang selalu ada gadis mungil yang selalu memelukku saat aku merasakan sakit", godanya lagi membuat sosok mungil itu merengek tidak terima.

"Paduka, jangan menggodaku terus!", kesalnya tidak terima.

tapi memang benar bahwa kau gadis mungil baek," ya gadis mungil ku seorang, baekhyun-ku".katanya kemudian mencium pipi kemerahan itu dengan lembut sambil menikmati pelukan yang sangat hangat dari tubuh mungil yang sangat harum seperti bayi ini.

sosok mungil itu menarik selimut tebal dari sampingnya dan menariknya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang lelakinya dan kemudian menggelamkan dirinya kembali ke dada bidang itu.

" kenapa paduka begitu tampan kalau di lihat sedekat ini? kenapa mata ini begitu tajam dan menyala, dan muka ini begitu tegas dan kokoh?", katanya sambil membelai pahatan sempurna ini dengan tangan mungil dan halus miliknya ,membuat paras seseorang yang di belainya begitu menikmati nya.

" paduka.." , ada jeda dikalimat itu membuat si besar membuka matanya kemudian bersiborok langsung dengan onyx brown yang seperti puppy begitu menggemaskan katanya dalam hati.

" ap-apakah ... suatu hari ini aku boleh memiliki paduka kecil di perutku, ap-apakah paduka akan memberik-", sebelum kalimat itu selesai bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh si besar tidak membiarkan si kecil terbiasa lidahnya langsung menerobos goa hangat dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi-gigi kecil itu.

terkadang dia selalu berfikir bahwa si mungil tak benar- benar mencitainya dan akan meninggalkanya namun semua prasangka yang dia sangka kan pada si mungil sangat berbanding terbalik, si mungilnya begitu mencintainya dan tak mau kehilanganya dan bahkan si mungil dengan suka rela meminta malaikat kecil yang lain yang ingin dia besarkan bersamanya, sunggu chanyeol merasa bersalah sekali dengan si kecil sekarang dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan mewujudkan kenginan si kecil nya.

si mungil yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dengan senang hati memberikan akses penuh kepada monster tampanya untuk mejajah isi mulutnya. dia begitu senang ketika lidah panjang dan 2 gigi taring itu menyatu dengan mulutnya. seperti ingin sekali melahap semua mulut dan isinya, dan chanyeol begitu suka ketika bibir tipis yang dia cecap begitu manis serta teksturnya yang lembut membuatnya enggan melepaskan panggutan itu,

" nghhh.. nghhhn" , desahan itupun meluncur begitu saja dari si kecil karena demi apa tangan nakal prianya entah sejak kapan sudah berada pada dua putingnya yang pelahan menegang karena di remas begitu instens.

si mungil yang lemas seketika berusaha menjelajah isi selimut berusaha memasukan batang keras yang sedari tadi dia duduki dan perlahan bangun karena bokongnya menggesek sedari tadi.

"ngrhhh.." , geraman dari si besar membuat si mungil bersemangat.

di mulai mengocok penis itu walau dengan satu tanganya karena satu tangan yang lain memegang bahu si besar untuk menopang tubuhnya.

karena terlalu terlena dengan ritme kocokan pada penisnya, chanyeol melepas panggutan itu dan menggeram serta kepalanya yang mendongak,

"ngrhhhn.. kenapa tanganhh mu sangat nikmathhh sayanghhh", dia begitu pasrah sampai tiba-tiba menyadari ada suatu kehangatan lain yang melingkupi serta memerasnya dengan erat di sertai desahan lain yang lolos,

"Akh... nghhhh.. ja-jangan bergerak dulu padukahhh", kata si mungil yang baru saja memasukan batang beringin ke lubang sempitnya.

chanyeol yang paham hanya mengcupi pipi si mungil bertubi-tubi yang mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk mencoba mencari titik ternikmat si kecil.

" Aku akan memberikanya untukmu chanyeol kecil dan kita akan mengurusnya bersama ,Bee" , katanya mencium sekilas bibir si kecil . membuat si kecil terpaku dan tak lama isakan kembali lolos dari bibir tipisnya, dan langsung terbungkam oleh bibir tebal yang kembali mencumbunya. mereka berdua begitu menikmati penyatuan ini. si kecil begitu mencintai prianya yang begitu mencintainya ini dan dia sangat bersyukur pada tuhan karena di pertemukan oleh paduka pangeran, dia mengamini semua perkataan paduka chanyeol dan sangat berharap kehidupan baru itu cepat hadir di perutnya, agar dia bisa mengklaim bahwa paduka hanya miliknya seorang, tanpa mereka memperdulikan cobaan seberat apa untuk hubungan mereka kelak dan sesabar apa mereka menghadapinya, karena terlalu larut dalam keadaan mereka tak sadar menitihkan air mata merasa begitu marah pada takdir yang kejam yang membuat mereka harus bersabar menghadapi semuanya.

sosok lain yang berada di ujung ruangan terpaku atas kejadian yang dia lihat dan ini benar-benar di luar nalarnya.

sebelum dia bergeming dan bergegas mendekati dua insan yang tengah menyatu itu ada sebuah suara yang menginstrupsi.

" Berjanjilah padakku untuk bertemu lagi di masa depan, karena sedari awal kau memang hanya di takdirkan untukku seorang", seketika semua menjadi gelap.

"TIDAK,TIDAK JANGAN!HIKSSS!,TIDAAAAAK!"teriaknya kalap sebelum akhirnya terbangun dengan tiba-tiba karena begitu takut dengan mimpi itu.

kemudian kembali meringkuk karena begitu takut, "PADUKA?"

" Siapa Dia?" , Apakah kita saling mengenal?,gumamnya seorang diri.

Te Be Ci...

makasih atas saranya , aku akan berusaha mengembangkanyaT_T sekarang aku paham gmna rasanya ngetik cerita hiks... karena pertama pegel kita juga harus sabar.

Seeyou.

salam Chanbaek-Pisang susu strawberryyy!


	4. THREE

_" Berjanjilah padakku untuk bertemu lagi di masa depan, karena sedari awal kau memang hanya di takdirkan untukku seorang", seketika semua menjadi gelap._

 _"TIDAK,TIDAK JANGAN!HIKSSS!,TIDAAAAAK!"teriaknya kalap sebelum akhirnya terbangun dengan tiba-tiba karena begitu takut dengan mimpi itu._

 _kemudian kembali meringkuk karena begitu takut, "PADUKA?"_ _" Siapa Dia?" , Apakah kita saling mengenal?,gumamnya seorang diri._

 **Imoogi**

 **CHAPTER** **3**

( **RESTART)**

 **CAST : PARK CHANYEOL(26),BYUN BAEKHYUN(21)**

 **OTHER CAST : SM FAMILY**

 **WARNING : TYPO, MECUM,GS,FLASHBACK**

maaf guys ketikan ku masih berantakan , di chapter sebelumnya ku masih banyak typo dan salah nyebut nama chanyeol TnT disini chanyeol itu jadi pangeran belum jadi raja karena bapaknya masih hidup,di chapter ini bakalan aku perbaiki lagi cara penulisan dan detailnya.

LET' BEGIN

Hari ini masihsama seperti hari-hari berikutnya, begitupula kehidupan Baekhyun yang biasa saja hanya saja sekarang ada penambahan aksesoris di kedua telapak tanganya , ya perban di kedua telapak tangan ada perban yang melilit ini semua akibat ulah ahjussi bodoh itu , karena dia baekhyun jadi benci sekali. sungguh jika bertemu denganya Baekhyun akan segera menghajarnya tidak perduli setelahnya dia akan masuk polisi karena membuat orang babak belur, waktu kuliah menjadi sangat berharga bagi Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakanya karena dia bersekolah disini bukan untuk bermain-main , dia tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh , dia sangat ingin membahagiakan ibunya .

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan tak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Kaisoo dan Hunhan yang sedang asik bergandengan tangan , melihat mereka berdua baekhyun pun menyapa.

" selamat pagi, kalian".katanya

yang di sapa pun menjawab bersamaan

" SELAMAT PAGI , BAEK!

" Baek, apa luka mu sembuh?", kata Kyungsoo bertanya yang mana membuat kedua 6 pasang mata lain menoleg ke arahnya

" oh, baek ada apa denganmu?"tanya Sehun bingung

" hmm... tenang guys aku baik-baik saja hanya saja luka ini masih sedikit sakit

" tapi kau sungguh tak apakan , Baekhyunie?" tanya Luhan khawatir

" sungguh aku sudah baik-baik saja, dan sebenarnya kenapa kalian jalan bersama? tumben sekali kalian akur" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena tumben sekali pasangan terlihat normal biasanya mereka kurang waras , terutama Hunhan tumben sekali mereka terlihat akur.

" sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin baek, kami ingin merencanakan liburan natal , apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo padanya

" hah?! kalian mau pergi kemana ? kenapa tak bilang padakku dulu?" katanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"OH, Baek kau kenapa babe?! kenapa memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" kata Luhan berujar panik.

" Ak-aku tak bisa ikut" cicitnya

" kenapa tidak bisa! "bentak mereka membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis

" oh Baekhyun maafkan kami , sudah jangan menangis"kata mereka spontan , karena jujur saja baru kali ini Baekhyun menolak liburan bersama mereka. karena biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat untuk liburan, terutama liburan natal.

" aku akan bekerja paruh waktu di restoran bibi Jung mulai besok" katanya lesu kemudian melanjutkan

" karena sedikit lagi pergantian semester aku akan bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan diriku di semester awal" katanya merunduk

" oh sayang, kenapa tidak bilang? kau bisa minta tolong pada kami" katanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba menyaut

" Eh... Tidak tidak aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian terus, lagipula kalian juga punya kebutuhan sendiri, aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian", katanya menolak secara halus tawaran Luhan

" Tapi..." kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba sedih karena baekhyun tidak bisa ikut liburan karena sungguh baru kali ini mereka melewatkan liburan bersama baekhyun.

" Oh baby Lu, jangan sedih aku janji hanya kali ini aku tidak ikut liburan bersama kalian, liburan berikutnya aku akan ikut kalian liburan kemanapun!" janjinya tiba-tiba berapi-api

" sungguh kau berjanji?" kata Luhan bertanya

" hmmm... lagi pula kalian mau pergi kemana? ini musim dingin seluruh korea akan tertutupi es" kata Baekhyun

" justru karena di sini dingin kita berniat liburan ke lombok , kau tahu? indonesia" kata Sehun tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

di saat Sehun mengatakan itu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun kecewa, dia ingin sekali liburan bersama mereka . apalagi liburan kali ini ke luar negeri, sungguh kadang Baekhyun membenci keadaan seperti ini, tapi dia tidak boleh selalu egois. Dia sudah cukup selalu menyusahkan ibunya masalah kebutuhan kuliahnya kali ini dia ingin mencukupi kebutuhanya sendiri.

Terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan sampai mereka baru menyadari bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi itu berarti mereka harus bergegas menuju kelas , akhirnya SeLuBaek pun bergegas ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai 3 sementara HunKai juga bergegas ke ke kelas mereka yang berada di lanta 4.

" Baek kau banyak berhutang penjelasan padakku" kata kyungsoo yang kemudian menghadap ke bangku baekhyun yang berada di belakang

" Hm? Penjelasan apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

" Kenapa kau mendapat tato di kedua telapak tanganmu?", kata Kyungsoo.

" Sebenarnya aku bingung ini salah siapa entah aku yang bodoh atau ahjussi itu yang bodoh, saat aku tengah mengayuh sepeda ku tiba-tiba mobilnya menabrak ku dari belakang seketika aku terpental ke pinggir jalan karena dirikku yang tak seimbang akhirnya aku terjatuh dengan tangan yang mendarat lebih dulu ke aspal sementara diriku pun tertimpa sepedaku" kata Baekhyun menjelaskan.

" sudahlah Kyung aku tidak mau membahasnya , mengingat mukanya membuat aku ingin menghajarnya saja", lanjutnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik karena sungguh Baekhyun itu memang mampu menghajar orang bahkan sampai babak belur karena Baekhyun mantap atlet Hapkido saat Junior high school dulu , bahkan Kyunsoo ingat betul dia Pernah menghabisi pemuda yang tidak sengaja menyenggol bokong kenyalnya , mengingat itu membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

" Kyung... heiii.. kau kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun heran karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo diam saja.

"Ah.. ak-u ti-dak ap-apa.. lebih baik kita bersiap sedikit lagi dosen Lee akan datang", katanya berpura-pura melakukan sesuatu.

sementara Baekhyun bingung kenapa temanya tiba-tiba begini.

 _Sementara itu di tempat lain,_

"Selamat pagi, Sajamnim", Sapa para pegawai kepada sosok berwibawa yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka.

" Oh, ya Selamat pagi", katanya yang kemudian membalas sapaan para pegawainya.

 ** _CHANYEOL POV_**

 _entah kenapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini membuat ku pusing dan bingung, mulai dari si gadis pendek yang menyebalkan, sampai mimpi yang aneh pula. sebenarnya aku masih penasaran apa arti mimpi itu, apa ada hubunganya dengan kelahiran ku? sebaiknya aku akan bertanya pada ibu ku nanti._

 _tapi aku masih bingung kenapa sosok monster di mimpi itu mirip aku? aku bergidik ngeri..- yang benar saja aku ini tampan sementara monster itu jelek dengan ekor yang panjang dan bertanduk pula,aku menjamin wanita yang di peluknya pasti tidak nyaman karena dirinya bau. hmmm... tapi kenapa gadis itu menangis sambil terisak dan bergumam mencintai sosok itu? apakah gadis itu bodoh?yang benar saja sosok jelek itu tak pantas untuk gadis cantik itu._

 _sepertinya nanti malam aku harus pergi ke club dan mencari teman one night stand, karena sepertinya aku butuh ketenangan , mungkin dengan mengeluarkan beberapa kali hasrat akan membuat pikiranku tenang-.. oh ayolah Park kau terdengar menjijikan sekarang._

 ** _PARK CHANYEOL POV END_**

setelah kampus bubar aku segera kembali kerumah, dan masuk kekamar entah kenapa rasanya sangat membosankan menjalani hidup seperti ini, tapi mau mengeluh bagaimanapun tidak akan merubah segalanya. Akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkan mimpi aneh yang terjadi semalam, entah kenapa rasanya begitu familiar, aku masih ragu bahwa gadis didalam mimpi itu aku tapi yang anehnya kenapa disitu aku memakai hanbok dan terus memeluk sosok monster itu? kenapa aku tidak takut sama sekali, padahal monster menyeramkan, Seperti bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama di gadis itu kepada si monster, aku sampai bingung apakah ini hanya mimpi pengantar tidur , atau ini ada hubunganya dengan masalalu? tapi kalaupun itu masalalu kenapa nasib ku malang sekali bisa menyukai makhluk jelek itu, Ya setidaknya walau aku jelek kenapa pula jodoh ku sama jeleknya dengan aku , Ya tuhan sungguh aku Pusing sekali. karena terlarut dengan pemikiranya tiba-tiba Baekhyun terserang kantuk dan tiba-tiba memejamkan mata.

 _"apakah kau suka?",suara itu..-_

 _kemudian Baekhyun menoleh dia kembali melihat kejadian aneh lagi,_ _sekarang dirinya berada di hamparan bunga dandelion yang indah si wanita dan monster itu tertawa bahagia seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali._ _"hmmm... sangat suka, dari mana paduka pangeran menemukan pemandangan sebagus ini?", katanya bertanya pada sosok besar itu ._

 _" ini adalah tempat pertama kali yang ku kunjungi saat aku berubah, awalnya aku begitu emosi sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan diri , ibuku menjerit histeris saat aku begini sementara ayah terpaku di tempatnya , aku yang bingung dan merasa terancam pun akhirnya melarikan diri sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ini. awalnya akupun sama takjub nya dengan mu , seolah rasa sakit yang baru ku alami semua terangkat melihat keindahan ini", Jelas sosok itu pada si mungil yang sedang menjadi pendengar yang baik._ _"paduka..." , suara itu..._ _gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah sosok itu, gadis itu... perlahan melingkarkan kedua tanganya sambil sedikit berjinjit menjangkau leher jenjang itu._

 _"Hmmm?" ,Gumam Chanyeol_

 _" Bisakah terus seperti ini? bisakah berjanji padaku untuk selalu di sampingku? rasanya aku takut sekali kehilangan dirimu akhir-akhir ini_ _", Resah si mungil._ _" hanya jangan pernah mendekati pria lain, maka aku akan menurutinya", tuturnya berbisik kepada si mungil._

 _" Yak! mana pernah aku mendekati pria lain", sambil mencebik imut tidak terima dirinya menerima tuduhan itu._

 _"Lalu bagaimana ajakan menikah dari jendral Wu?", katanya bertanya. tanpa sosok besar ketahui sosok kecil yang tengah di peluknya berusaha meredakan emosi karena demi apa dia tidak pernah berfikiran untuk menerima tawaran itu, ya memang jendral itu lusa lalu berusaha melamarnya , tapi dia seakan menolak halus karena dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada sosok ini, walaupun dirinya masih tahu diri tidak akan mungkin bisa menyatu dengan sang pangeran sementara dirinya hanya pelayan yang sudah di beli oleh sang raja untuk mengurus pangeran._

 _" itu tidak akan pernah terjadi", gumamya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin._

 _" aku tidak akan menerima nya dan lagipula aku ini pelayan mu yang sudah di beli oleh paduka raja untuk selalu setia melayanimu , jadi mana mungkin aku bisa seenaknya pergi dari sini", katanya dengan nada datar dan serius. yang mana membuat sosok besar itu tiba-tiba merutuki kebodohanya betapa mulut sialan ini berbicara seenaknya saja._

 _" maaf mak-" , berusaha menjelaskan._

 _" entah kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman ketika kau menyebutkan tentang lamaran" , tandas si kecil akhirnya_

 _" maaf aku berjanji tak akan mengungkitnya lagi" , katanya kemudian memeluk erat sosok cantik itu, dia sangat menyukai aroma ini. sangat lembut seperti bayi dan orangnya,_

 _" mungkin... ", ada jeda di kalimat yang baekhyun ingin ucapkan._

 _"ketika suatu saat nanti pangeran sudah memiliki pendamping, ak-aku juga akan berusaha mencari pendamping ku,tapi tidak sekarang juga . karena aku masih ingin menikmati ini", katanya mengeratkan pelukan nya di tubuh tegap dan panas itu._

 _ada perasaan tak suka pada diri Chanyeol mendengar kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan karena , yang benar saja bahkan dirinya hanya ingin Baekhyun seorang pendampingnya! dia tidak butuh wanita lain,dia tidak bisa membayangkan Baekhyunya hidup bersama pria lain apalagi pria itu adalah Jendral Wu musuhnya, ya semenjak Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat jendral itu mencoba melamar Baekhyunya dia sengakan menigbarkan bendera perang. , Ugh rasanya dia ingin sekali mencabik seseorang sekarang-.. mengerikan sekali dirimu pangeran._

 _" kau berbicara seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja ", katanya chanyeol tiba-tiba dingin sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _" tidak ada wanita lain yang akan menjadi istriku kelak dan tidak ada lelaki lain pula yang boleh menjadi suami-mu! terutama jendral sialan itu", katanya tiba-tiba entah kenapa emosi sekali._

 _" Pa-Paduka maksu-d Ku bukan begitu, Ta-pi" , Gagapnya tiba-tiba menjadi takut karena dia tak mau salah paham, sungguh dia begitu mencintai pangeranya ini , tapi dia pun sadar dia tidak boleh egois karena paduka pangeran adalah seseorang yang memang harus dia hormati terlepas dari dia mencintainya. Dia tak pantas dan tak akan pernah pantas berdampingan dengan sosok ini kelak, karena dirinya hanya seorang pelayan pengurus pangeran. dia tidak ingin mengecewakan raja karena mencintai sang putra, sungguh dia akan menekan perasaan ini saat pangeran sudah memiliki pendamping. dia akan berusaha menghilang perlahan karena dia tidak mau membuat pasangan paduka pangeranya merasa tidak nyaman karena dirinya,walaupun dia sama sakitnya . bagaimana mungkin ketika kau begitu mencintai seseorang tapi yang kau mencintai pemimpin mu sendiri dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya kau mengklaim bahwa dia milikku, memangnya siapa dia._

 _" berhenti berbicara omong kosong!" , akhirnya meledak pada si mungil karena demi apa, dia berkata seperti itu sangat tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa membuatnya sangat emosi! tidak ! dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun dengan pria lain dia tak segan-segan menyingkarkan siapapun yang akan mengambil baekhyun darinya , karena Baekhyun miliknya seorang._

 _" Selama ini ku pikir kau benar mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku", katanya kecewa kepada si mungil mendengar nada kecewa dari sang pangeran pun kalap, karena tak mau ini menjadi salah paham, dia memang sangat mencintai pangeranya ini sungguh demi tuhan ! jika boleh dia egois dia ingin sosok ini yang selalu menemaninya selamanya. dia tak butuh yang lain hanya sosok ini, apakah boleh dia egois?_

 _" hh.. memangnya apa yang ku harapkan ketika diriku yang sangat mengerikan ini" , katanya akhirnya tersadar bahwa memang tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus mencintai monster seperti dirinya .akhirnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan ini kemudian ingin beranjak , namun belum sempat bergeming dirinya mendapat dekapan erat dan sedikit terasa frustasi dari si mungil._

 _"hiksss..." , isakan itu keluar karena dia sudah tak kuat menahanyasedari tadi , dia terus mendengarkan rancauan laki-laki di depanya dan hatinya begitu Sakit ternyata lelakinya begitu merendahkan dirinya dan menanggap dirinya tidak mencintainya, DEMI TUHAN! dia sangat mencintai lelaki ini ! sangat-sangat mencintai nya. tidak perduli sosoknya yang seperti apa, karena apapun wujudnya saat dia menjadi manusia seutuhnya atau dalam wujud naganya dia tetap sama , laki-laki yang selalu ingin ia miliki secara egois, tidak perduli pada takdir yang entah kapan bisa sewaktu-waktu memisahkan mereka karena derajat sosial mereka yang berbeda, laki-laki yang selalu ada di setiap doa-doanya yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tapi apakah bisa? apakah dia bisa memiliki lelakinya ini? bolehkah dia egois? katanya berusaha mencari jawaban tapi otaknya serasa buntu karena selalu banyak perang batin dirinya lelah berusaha menekan perasaan yang terus berkembang dari hari ke hari berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa tapi nyatanya? dia kalah, dia tidak bisa menekan perasaanya, dia lelah dan ingin meluapkanya._

 _" kenapa kau selalu menanggap aku tak mencintaimu, hiksss.. aku mencintai paduka , DEMI TUHAN! hanya paduka yang sangat aku cintai! dan berhenti mengatai dirimu sendiri, manusia atau bukan aku tidak perduli karena di matakku kau tetap laki-laki yang aku kagumi, Maaf-.. hikss tolong jangan ragukan perasaan ku" , katanya lirih dengan mata yang sembab dan muka memerah, begitu sakit ketika lelakimu menanggap dirinya tak pantas untukmu dan lebih memilih merelakan mu dengan pria yang jelas-jelas dia pun tak memliki perasaan apa-apa pada pria yang begitu di cemburui lelakimu._

 _" Bee.. ", kembali mendekap tubuh rapuh itu._

 _" kenapa rasanya selalu sakit melihat dirimu yang selau menangis karena aku", Katanya berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi bersemu merah dan mungil itu._

 _" maafkan aku sayang, maaf", katanya berujar ikut lirih dan menangkup pipi chubby yang bersemu merah mungil masih tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya. dia mulai merancau hal yang tidak- tidak , sungguh terkadang Chanyeol juga berfikir untuk merelakan si mungil dengan orang lain namun di dalam hati kecilnya dia benar-benar tidak bisa dan tidak akan rela._

 _" maaf pangeran, maaf... Ak-aku , seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku adalah milik paduka", katanya pada si besar yang mana membuat si besar senang , tapi sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _" ak-aku sadar aku tidak boleh mencari pria lain, karena tugas ku disini melayani. Ak-Aku sebaiknya menjadi selir paduka setelah paduka memiliki istri nanti, ak-..." ,ketika rancauan itu belum selesai bibirnya sudah di bungkam. karena demi apapun Chanyeol tidak akan terima kalau si kecil ini menjadi SELIR! astaga bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh pemikiran bodohnya, dan kenapa pula harus selir jika Chanyeol ingin menjadikanya pendamping satu-satunya._

 _" Nghhh...", lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut si mungil, dirinya segera melingkarkan tangan pada si pria besar, walau dalam keadaan masih terisak si kecil tidak akan pernah menolak sentuhan dari si lelaki, menggendong si mungil dan mulai melingkarkan kedua kaki kecil itu di pinggang rampingnya menggendong si kecil dan tetap melumat bibir manis yang sangat menjadi candu baginya, rasanya tak mencumbu bibir mungil ini membuatnya sangat hampa._

 _" Nghh... Nghhh... Hhhhh , Aghh..." , lenguhan mereka bersahutan akibat ciuman mereka yang terlalu dalam, si besar begitu dalam menginvasi goa hangat itu dengan mengabsen gigi kecil itu serta menggelitik rongga-rongganya dan menyedot kuat mulut itu seakan bawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari bunyi serta hamparan bunga dandelion dua anak manusia saling memberikan kehangatan ke pada matenya saling mendekap erat, si besar membawa si kecil ke atas pohon dan menyenderkan si mungil pada dahan besar kemudian dirinya melepaskan tautan intim itu, dan melingkarkan dirinya di dada si mungil, si mungil yang begitu menyayangi giantnya mengelus perlahan surai merah dan bertanduk itu, si besar merasa nyaman berada di dekapan gadisnya . menikmati debaran jantung si mungil yang sama berdetaknya dengan miliknya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan di saat mereka selalu berdebat dan akan berakhir menyesali satu sama lain serta menenangkan matenya masing-masing berusaha menyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, si besar yang masih memeluk si mungil merasakan hangat luar biar jiwa nya begitu tenang lahir batin saat bersama si mungil. entah sihir apa yang si mungil miliki hingga dirinya sangat betah jika sudah saling mendekap seperti ini, si mungil pun tak berenti melakukan usahapan pada surai merah yang lembut itu serat memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada seluruh wajar si pria besar, Baekhyun sangat kagum , bagaimana ada monster setampan dan sepanas ini rahangnya yang gogoh, matanya yang besar dan menyala, serta dua tari yang tak terlalu panjang menghiasi deretan giginya. apakah tuhan begitu mencintainya hingga dia bisa melihat kesempurnaan ini?karena terlalu larut dalam menatap wajah rupawan itu sampai dia tidak sadar, saat tangan besar berselancar menyibak sedikit perutnya yang datar sambil bergumam._

 _" Little park, kapan kau hadir di dalam sini sayang. ayah begitu menginginkan perut mungil ini mengandung malaikat kecil ayah", katanya mengelus halus permukaan kulit itu sambil terus bergumam membayangkan hal-hal yang manis apa yang akan terjadi di saat tuhan benar-benar menitipkan malaikat yang lain di rahim wanitanya. dia berjanji kepada dirinya akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya kelak._

 _" ayah harus berdoa agar aku cepat hadir di perut ibu", kata si mungil mencicit seperti suara khas anak pria besarnya tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya dengan kecupan-kecupan manis di seluruh wajahnya._

 _Baekhyun juga sangat berharap si kecil cepat hadir agar Baekhyun bisa meyakinkan si besar bahwa memang hanya dia laki-laki yang boleh memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya, tidak dengan lelaki manapun, Bahkan Jendral Wu sekalipun Baekhyun tidak mau, karena yang dia inginkan hanya laki-laki ini,_

 _" ayah akan selalu berdoa, chuppp.. ayah akan menunggu little fairy ayah, jangan terlalu lama membuat ayah menunggu sayang", katanya sambil membelai perut si mungil dan mendekap posesif perut rata itu, seakan memang benar malaikat kecil mereka segera hadir mereka sama-sama berdoa. karena dengan datangnya si kecil itu akan menjadi alasan paling kuat bahwa mereka akan terus bersama tanpa halangan dari siapapun dan mereka bisa mengklaim sepenuhnya bahwa mate mereka adalah milik mereka seorang. di tambah dengan sosok mungil yang entah nanti akan lebih mirip siapa mereka berjanji akan merawatnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing dan dalam posisi saling mendekap dan memeluk mereka sampai tidak sadar mulai menutup mata menikmati kehangatan ini , di bawah sinar rembulan, dua anak manusia yang memang ditakdirkan saling meyakinkan bahwa pada akhirnya takdir yang tetap akan menentukan apakah kebahagian yang mereka dapatkan atau harus bersabar kembali menunggu akhir bahagia yang lain, entah ini akan menjadi akhirnya atau mereka mengulang kembali dari tetap sama masih terpaku di tempat setelah melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya, hampir merasa tak percaya bahwa dua orang asing itu sepertinya terlihat mencintai . setelah berusaha mendekat, dirinya seperti tiba-tiba tertarik kuat untuk keluar dari dimensi itu dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa harus bersabar menerjemahkan keadaan ini dengan akal sehatnya, sungguh Baekhyun bingung._

 _" Apakah kita berakhir bahagia sekarang atau kita harus bersabar mengulangnya lagi dari awal? "_

To Be C...

Ps. aku ngetik 3 Chap ini di hp jadi maaf banget kalo belum bisa perbaiki tulisanya mungkin chapter selanjutnya aku bakal ngetik dari komputer, permulaan words ini hanya 3k dulu ga akan lebih karena belum masuk konflik, baru konflik batinya aja aku udah pengen menagis TvT apalagi konflik yang lain nanti, Eh kok aku malah ,

Thanks For reading guys.

panas dingin ku mengeditnya di handphong karena keterbatasan kapasitas.

salam Fujo! Salam Chanbaek! Dan salah Monkey Waterr! Uuuuu... aaaaaaa


	5. FOUR

_" Apakah kita berakhir bahagia sekarang atau kita harus bersabar mengulangnya lagi dari awal? "_

 **Imoogi**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **(APA KAU ADALAH ORANG BERGHARGA UNTUKKU?)**

 **CAST : PARK CHANYEOL(26),BYUN BAEKHYUN(21)**

 **OTHER CAST : SM FAMILY**

 **WARNING : TYPO, MECUM,GS,FLASHBACK**

LET'S BEGIN

" nghh.. ah-.. faster babe" , desahan itu tercipta dari bilik room sebuah bar, mau tau siapa yang sedang mendesah ke payahan itu? mari kita lihat.

" Rasakan inihhh, PLAK .. PLAK.." bunyi tamparan dan benturan kulit beradu dari dua insan yang sedang asik pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing ,

si penampar kurang ajar ialah Park Chanyeol dan wanita yang sedang menjadi tawananya ialah Kim Seulgi .

" ah.. AGH...ehmm..jangan ter-Akh... shit" umpatan itu berasal dari mulut manis yang sedang di genjot secara brutal oleh seorang Park Chanyeol sementara si pelaku sedang asik menunggai wanita jalangnya sambil menusukan secara brutal batang kerasnya.

" Damn, Fuck... terus desahkan namaku,BITCH..PLAK..PLAAK.." desah Chanyeol yang merasa libidonya meningkat karena desahan dari jalangnya yang begitu menggoda membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk menghabisi wanita yang berada dalam kungkunganya ini.

" aghh... aku dekat chan.. ak- AGHHHH.. jangan terlalu cepat, SHIT... NGHH ...hhh" desahnya frustasi karena Chanyeol membuatnya begitu kepayahan wanita ini sungguh sangat menyesali menerima ajakan Chanyeol karena dia tidak menyangka, stamina Chanyeol begitu kuat mampu membuatnya lemas bahkan saat dirinya belum keluar Chanyeol terus memancing hasratnya dia begitu frustasi tidak dibiarkan keluar oleh Chanyeol.

" tidakhhh kau belum di izinkan keluar sekarang, kau harus memuaskan ku terlebih dahulu dengan tubuhmu ini" kata Si brengsek yang masih menusukkan batang beruratnya kepada lubang yang meremas-remas miliknya di dalam sana.

si wanita yang begitu sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya merasa perutnya melilit dan sesak karena cairanya sedari tadi tidak di biarkanya keluar pada akhirnya dia tidak kuat menahanya lagi dan membiarkan dirinya meledak perlahan-lahan hingga hangus dan tenggelam oleh gairahnya sendiri.

sementara Chanyeol makin bergerak brutal dan merasa dirinya semakin menegang di dalam sana, di saat yang sama cengkraman dari lubang itu membuat dirinya begitu terlena, saat wanita itu sampai dia segera mencabut batang kemaluanya dan membuat wanita itu mendapatkan orgasme nya yang panjang seperti tengah mengompol sekitar 3 menit.

" AH...nghhhh... Akhhh... hhhh...mmm"

"nghh...nghhh...nghh... hhhh"

"rgh...hhhh...hmmm" geramnya karena sangat menikmati pelepasanya yang sudah di tahanya sejam 2 jam lalu cairanya meluber kemana-mana hingga memenuhi selimut serta sprai yang berada di tempat tidur tersebut.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu merasa sangat erotis juga perlahan mulai mengocok penisnya hingga menegang dan memuntahkan cairanya di badan wanita itu.

" nghhh.. hhhh... AHHHHHHHHH" . geramanya begitu mengerikan, dia begitu puas dengan permainanya karena begitu frustasi memdapatkan mimpi-mimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini yang mana setelah mendapatkan mimpi itu membuat ereksi selalu bangun di pagi hari dan membuat dirinya harus bermain solo untuk menenangkan adik kecil-... _yang benar saja batang sebesar itu ka sebut adik._

" permainan mu luar biasa sekali" kata gadis itu dia sangat senang bsia membuat pria tampan ini mendapatkan kepuasaanya dia mengira pria tampan ini akan menjadi miliknya setelahnya namun sebelum angan-angan terlalu jauh pria itu langsung ke kamar mandi room itu dan segera membersihkan dirinya.

Seulgi menunggu dengans sabar pria yang membersihkan diri itu , dia mengira setelahnya akan terjadi hal-hal manis namun seakan sambaran petir yang membuat hatinya luluh lantah laki-laki yang sudah membersihkan diri yang sudah rapi memakai pakaian menyodorkan cek yang berisi beberapa nominal sambil berkata.

" terimakasih kau begitu memuaskan ku, ini ada sejumlah uang yang bisa kau pakai sebaikanya kau segera pergi dari sini", kata sosok besar itu seakan mengusir halus dirinya yang terpaku di tempatnya.

" jadi kau menggapku wanita jalang?" Seulgi masih terpaku di tempatnya.

" maksudmu?" , kata Chanyeol bingung tentu saja dia berpikir wanita ini memang wanita yang di jajakan oleh bar ini,karena wanita ini tadi dengan suka rela menariknya kesini jadi dia tidak salah.

" SIALAN! dasar lelaki brengsek, kau fikir kau bisa membayarku seenaknya kemudian pergi? aku tidak menerimanya!"katanya tiba-tiba kalap dan frustasi karena dia pikir lelaki ini akan luluh kepadanya namun dia salah-... _sungguh malang nasibmu._

" cihh... menurutmu aku akan apa? mengajak mu memliki hubungan? jangan gila bitch" katanya kemudian melemparkan cek itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar itu sebelum tangan di cekal oleh tangan lain.

"Park Chanyeol kau tidak bisa seperti ini padaku , KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB" katanya frustasi ,karena bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

" Bertanggung jawab?" kata Chanyeol bingung sambil menyeringai, kemudian dengan kasar menjambak rambut cantik itu

"ARghhh.. lepass,..." , kata Seulgi yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit sekali pada bagian kepalanya.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku hanya berbicara sekali BITCH! aku tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk bertanggung jawab karena malam ini, dan aku juga tidak menawarkan dirimu. kau sendiri yang melempar dirimu kepelukan ku jadi jangan beranggapan bahwa kau itu berharga, aku pun tidak sudi menanamkan benih berharga ku di lubang jalang seperti mu."katanya santai dan berusaha tenang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"sebaiknya kau segera pergi atau aku akan menghabisimu!" katanya melepas kasar cengkraman tangannya di rambut gadis itu setelahnya gadis itu tersungkur dan menangis tidak menduga Chanyeol yang tadi begitu bergairah kepada sekarang amat marah.

"Hiksss... Kau akan mendapat Karma chanyeol! aku BERSUMPAH!" katanya frustasi. tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengidahkan teriakan yang tak penting itu dia berlalu begitu saja keluar dari ruangan itu dan ingin beranjak pulang karena demi apa dia ingin sekali menenangkan diri sekarang.

karena terlalu kesal dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi dia sampai tidak mengindahkan sapaan jongdae temanya yang pemilik bar itu.

" hey bro.. bagai-" belum selesai jongdae menjawab dia sudah di beri tatapan tajam dan menyeramkan membuat dirinya seketika bungkam dan mengetahui bahwa mood temanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja membuat dirinya hanya bisa diam terpatung.

 _CHANYEOL POV_

 _sungguh ku pikir dengan menangkan diriku dan pergi ke bar membuat moodku berubah tapi rasanya aku salah moodku bertambah buruk karena wanita jalang itu sungguh membuatku kesal . memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dariku? ingin menjadi kekasihku? ya benar saja jalang sepertinya tak pantas menjadi terlalu terlarut dengan perasaan ku aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata sambil membuka jendela ku karena aku butuh udara segar sambil melihat pemandangan malam kota seoul aku secara tidak sengaja melihat siluet seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan perban yang melilit di kedua telapak tanganya sedang menenteng beberapa kantong plastik belanjaan yang mana membuatnya meringis sesekali, semakin aku mendekat semakin pula aku memelankan laju mobil ku berusaha ingin mengetahui sosok itu._

 _semakin aku mendekat pada sosok itu aku akhirnya mengenali siapa wanita itu, yang itu adalah gadis kecil yang tak sengaja aku tabrak lusa lalu sepertinya dia sangat kesulitan menganggkat beberapa kantong plastik itu di tambah luka di telapak tanganya sepertinya belum sembuh total . membuatnya kesulitan seperti itu hatiku jadi sedikit tergerak ku pelankan laju mobil ku dan aku berhentikan tepat di depanya beberapa meter , dan setelahnya aku keluar mobil untuk menghampirinya._

 _CHANYEOL POV END_

" hai sepertinya kau kesusahan, apa kau butuh bantuan" cicitnya perlahan mendekati sosok mungil itu dari belakang.

Baekhyun mendengar tawaran dari suasana di belakang sana kemudian menoleh dan terkejut ternyata sosok yang lusa lalu menabraknya disini dan menawarkan bantuan membuat matanya mencebik lucu.

sadar dari keterdiamanya baekhyun membuka suara, namun dia masih kesal karena kejadian minggu lalu sehingga sekarang dia merasa waktu yang tepat untuk memberi pelajaran pada ahjussi bodoh ini. karena dirinya Baekhyun harus memakai perban bodoh ini.

" YAK MAU APA KAU DISINI? PERGI KAU HYAAA... PERGI" , seketika Baekhyun menjerit dan memukul Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tanganya yang di hiasi perban dan menurunkan kantong belanjaanya , dia ingin menghabiskan Ahjussi bodoh ini dulu , karena demi apa dia sangat kesal sekali dengan ahjussi ini.

" arghhh.. apa yang kau lakukan ,bocah". Chanyeol seketika melindungi dirinya karena tiba-tiba mendapat serangan mendadak di bagian perutnya dia begitu kesakitan karena demi apa pukulan bocah ini tepat mengenai ulu hatinya yang mana membuatnya jatuh tersungkur perlahan dan memegangi perutnya sambil berguling - guling

"Omo.. ahjussi kau tidak apa-apa" seketika Baekhyun panik karena tiba-tiba ahjussi bodoh ini meringis seperti menahan sakit, Baekhyun pikir pukulannya tidak terasa sesakit itu-.. _yang benar saja baek kau itu atlet hapkido ._

sakit sekali"ringisnya karena tidak tahan dia terus memegangi perutnya, seketika itu membuat baekhyun bertambah panik.

" ajhussi maafkan aku.. ajhussi hikss... ahjussi maaafkan Baekhyun.. Ahj-" , karena terlalu panik Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis karena takut ahjussi bodoh itu mati karena muka ahjussi itu sudah pucat Baekhyun sangat merasa bersalah seketika.

Chanyeol memikirkan omongan Seulgi tadi tentang karma dan seketika dia menyesalinya ,sungguh ini karma seperti ini sangat sakit sekali . tapi ketika dia mendengarkan isakan yang tiba-tiba lolos dari si kecil Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari lamunanya. dan juga panik

" yak, kenapa kau menangis bocah,rghhh... aishhh.. cepat bantu aku dan jangan menangis! kau sungguh menyusahkan..!" kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membentak Baekhyun membuat nya semakit menangis dan berkaca-kaca karena Baekhyun tidak pernah di bentak seperti itu membuat hatinya menciut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena gemetar.

"hikkksss..Hikss" dia hanya bisa menangis sambil menunduk dan mulai meringkukan tubuhnya sambil terisak karena merasa bersalah.

sementara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendengarkan isakan itu begitu memilukan berjalan tertatih mendekati si kecil.

" maaf bukan maksud ku membentakmu, sudah jangan menangis .. rghhh.. hmmm" katanya walau masih meringis merasakan ulu hatinya yang masih sakit.

" ahjussi.. Baekhyun maaf..huwaaaaaa" katanya tidak jelas tiba-tiba menjerit dan memeluk spontan laki-laki besar di depanya membuat tubuh Chanyeol limbung dan seketika mereka terjantuh ber dua dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang masih menangis serta Chanyeol yang masih shock atas sikap Baekhyun.

"sudah.. sudah jangan menangis ,hmmm" katanya pada akhirnya sadar akan keterpakuanya dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangan panjangnya pada pinggang ramping itu.

" hikksss.." hanya ada isakan Baekhyun dan angin malam yang bertambah dingin menemani dua insan itu berpelukan di atas aspal trotoar. keadaaan jalan yang sepi sunyi tak membuat mereka takut.

sadar akan tindakan bodohnya Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan itu,

"ma-maaf ahjussi Baekhyun ..." dia tiba-tiba tergagap karena dirinya merasa bodoh dengan tindakan spontanya.

" tidak apa-apa" kata Chanyeol mengelus surai panjang dan lembut itu.

Baekhyun kembali terpaku dengan mata yang melotot imut seperti puppy yang menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati " imut sekali"

sadar akan keterpakuan mereka membuat Chanyeol sadar terlebih dahulu.

" Sebaiknya aku mengantar kau pulang, karena udara malam seoul tidak baik untuk anak seusia mu" kata Chanyeol dan bergeming mengambil kantong plastik yang tadi sempat di lupakan di jalan dan membawanya kedalam mobil dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

setelah beberapa saat melajukan mobil Chanyeol memberanikan diri menengok ke samping memperhatikan si kecil yang dia saja seperti itu,

si mungil sendiri masih bingung dengan keadaan ini dan hanya bisa diam tidak berani menengok kesamping , karena demi apa ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berada dalam situasi seperti ini dalam 21 tahun hidupnya eksis di dunia. satu mobil dengan lelaki yang bahkan belum dia kenal namanya walau sudah ini ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu secara tidak langsung.

" Jadi, namamu Baekhyun aku benar?" Kata Chanyeol berusaha membuka suara karena sedari tadi si mungil diam saja, sungguh dia tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"n-ne namaku Byun Baekhyun, hmm.. L-lantas siapa nama Ahjussi?" tanyanya takut-takut tak berani memandang sosok itu.

" namaku Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol, dan umurku baru 26th aku tidak setua itu untuk kau sebut ahjussi bocah" katanya mengenalkan diri dan merasa tidak terima karena bocah ini sendari awal pertemuan mereka menyebut Chanyeol seperti itu. dia merasa seperti pedofil jika seperti itu,

" memangnya berapa usiamu Baekhyun?" tanya kemudian sambil berfokus pada kemudi

"u-umurku 21 th" katanya mengaku , membuat Chanyeol menganga yang benar saja paras nya tidak menggambarkan bahwa sosok ini sudah berumur segitu , sosok ini malah pantas di sebut anak smp dari pada gadis dewasa, oh dunia sungguh sudah konyol kata chanyeol memikirkan.

" apakah kau sedang berbohong padaku bocah? jangan mengaku dewasa padahal dirimu baru smp, kau tidak bisa membohongiku" kata Chanyeol yang merasa di bohongi.

" yak apa maksud mu ! aku memang berumur segitu" sunggutnya tidak terima yang dan segera menghadap pada si tersangka.

" Cih aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai mu"

" a-apa maksud mu? aku memang segitu dan berhenti mengataiku anak kecil dasar ahjussi bodoh " katanya menghadap Chanyeol dan mencebikan bibirnya imut.

" t-tapi ah sudahlah percuma berdebat dengan bocah seperti mu, dan berenti menyebutku ahjussi, DEMI TUHAN KITA HANYA BERBEDA 5th BAEKHYUN!"katanya kembali berteriak, namun teriakan nya kali ini membuat Baekhyun melotot imut.

yang benar saja? sosok besar ini baru berumur 26th? jadi siapa disini yang membohongi siapa, baru saja ingin protes namun tiba-tiba mobil berenti dan secara tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan pekarangan rumah sederhana Baekhyun.

" sudah sampai , sebaiknya kau segera bergegas " kata Chanyeol memberi tahu kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan memutar haluan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan mengambil barang belanjaan Baekhyun,mengetuk rumah Baekhyun.

" Tunggu sebentar"kata ibu Baekhyun,

" kenapa kau lama sekali S-..OMO" kata ibunya membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba terkejut dengan sosok lain yang berada di depan Baekhyun.

" maaf Tuan, saya tidak mengetahui itu anda. Ma-a" cicitnya

" tidak apa nyonya , saya kesini karena mengantarnya pulang yang tidak sengaja tadi kami bertemu di jalan . dia keliatan kesusahan membawa barangnya jadi aku hanya membantunya" katanya menjelaskan.

" sayang kau tidak apa-apa? katanya panik yang melihat tangan Baekhyun agak membengkak" , sejujurnya tangan memang belum sembuh total

" hmm, tadi aku bertemu tuan park bu, jadi aku menumpang padanya" katanya menjelaskan dengan malas.

" terimakasih sebelumnya tuan park "katanya yang ingin segera beranjak dari situ tapi sebelum itu tangannya di cekal,

memutar tubuh itu tiba-tiba sebelum mengelus surai panjang itu dengan lembut dan menantap intenst dua manik brown yang seperti puppy menggemaskan itu,

" baiklah, selamat beristirahat. dan bisakah berjanji padaku untuk menemuiku besok?" katanya tiba-tiba spontan karena dia masih tidak rela berpisah dari pemandangan menarik di depanya.

" y-ya baiklah t-tuan, sekali lagi terimakasih" katanya merona parah dan tiba-tiba melepas cekalan tangan itu dan segera berlari kedalam dan masuk kamar.

ibu Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan di depanya merasa butuh banyak penjelasan dari Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menawarkan sang tamu untuk masuk namun segera di tolak oleh Chanyeol karena dia juga butuh istirahat untuk memperbaiki moodnya.

" Baiklah saya permisi Nyonya selamat malam" katanya pamit.

" hm. hati-hati di jalan tuan, terimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya pulang" kata ibu baekhyun dan menunggu pria park itu masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

 _CHANYEOL POV_

 _setelah mengantar gadis itu kerumahnya aku terus memikirkan dia ya walaupun ku merasa pertemuan awal kami kurang baik tapi aku merasa pertemuan ku denganya memberikan sisi positif yang membuat jiwa ku tenang, karena terlalu larut dalam keadaan ini aku terus memikirkanya bahkan saat aku beranjak untuk membersihkan diri aku terus membayangkan sosoknya,bagaimana tubuh mungil itu begitu ramping dan bagaimana bibir tipis yang berwarna pink itu mencebik begitu menggemaskan, tanpa sadar suhu di kamar mandi yang semula hangat berubah menjadi panas, tanpa sadar ereksi ku perlahan bangun dan tanpa sadar pula tangan ku perlahan berselancar bebas pada batangku yang tegang dan mulai mengelusya secara perlahan membayangkan tubuh Baekhyun membuat tubuhku memiliki respon berlebihan aku mulai menambah tempo kocokan pada penisku ._

 _"rghhh...nggh..nggghhh" aku membayangkan tubuh mungil itu telanjang,_

 _"ngghh...ahhhh... nikmath sekali,B-Baek" tanpa sadar aku mulai menyebut namanya membayangkan bibir mungilnya memberikan blowjob dan itu mampu membuat diriku bertambah ereksi ._

 _" ngghh..nghgg... kau pintar sayang, percapathhhh Baekhhhh" aku semakin intens menambah kocokanya, hingga perlahan tapi pasti aku semakin ingin meledakanya_

 _"nghhh...nghhhh,.AHHHHHHHHHHH, Baekhyunhhhhh" karena terlalu cepat mengocok penisku sendiri aku sampai tak kuasa menahanya dan meledak sambil meneriakan nama nya._

 _setelah selesai dengan permainan solo ku aku menertawakan diriku betapa tubuh itu membuat ku kehilangan akal sehat, aku harus lebih mengenalnya, sepertinya dirinya sangat tidak asing seperti pernah melihatnya, seakan di dalam diriku begitu merindukanya, perasaan ini seperti tidak asing._

 _setelah selesai dengan ritual mandi ku aku benar-benar merapikan diri dan beranjak pergi kekasur ku karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan membutuhkan beberapa jam tidur berkualitas, namun beberapa saat setelah aku menutup mata ,_

" _Paduka Hanya milikku" , suara yang beberapa hari ini menganggu tidur ku dan sekarang dia kembali hadir lagi membuat ku merasa jenuh dan namun hanya bisa berpasrah untuk mengikuti teka teki ini._

 _CHANYEOL POV END_

 _" hmm aku hanya milikku" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok mungil yang seperti sangat manja kepada dirinya, membuatnya selalu menahan hasrat untuk tidak menerkam makhluk mungil ini._

 _" coba katakan lagi" katanya belum puas_

 _" aku milikku mu , Byun, oh tidak Aku milik permaisuri ku Byun Baekhyun-ku yang manis" katanya memberikan banyak kecupan kupu-kupu pada sosok yang dia dekap erat, ya mereka memang senang sekali menghabiskan waktu jika sang paduka pangeran sedang dalam wujud imooginya. karena tidak mungkin paduka pangeran berkeliaran sembarangan, bisa-bisa dia buru oleh warganya sendiri karena ada makhkluk besar setengah monster seperti ini._

 _" pangeran, a-apa suatu saat k-kau akan mencari istri u-untuk mendampingmu?" katanya yang tiba-tiba bergetar berusaha menanyakan pemikiran yang kembali mengganjal hatinya._

 _" hah.. sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan orang bee?" katanya menghela nafas karena sebelum bertemu ayahnya di ruanganya tempo lalu dia sudah berpesan kepada si mungil untuk jangan mengikutinya karena dia tidak ingin ada salah paham semacam ini pada si mungil, sungguh jika menyangkut perjodohan gila yang selalu di usulkan ayahnya akan membuat chanyeol frustasi. bagaimana tidak, setelah menanyakan ini pasti Baekhyun nya akan kembali menjerit dan mulai merancau hal yang tidak-tidak dan itu membuat dirinya harus ekstra sabar untuk menenangkan si mungil hingga terkadang dia pun terbawa perasaan yang berakhir dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan mengatakan hal-hal kejam yang membuat dirinya dan si kecil kalap karena kesalahpahaman._

 _" t-tapi aku tidak sengaja lewat pangeran, ak-u tidak bermaksud mendengarkan",katanya dengan suara yang bergetar ketara sekali kalau sebentar lagi dia akan menangis,_

 _" dan apa ku bilang untuk jangan menangis?" katanya kemudian meminta penjelasan_

 _" a-aku tidak menangis, hiksss... ak-u ti-hikss...dak...hikss.. me...hiksss..ti..ddak..", dan damn! baru dia mengatakanya terkutuklah kau dewi menangis yang membuat Baekhyunnya sangat sensitif! , pada akhirnya dia harus kembali menjelaskan secara sabar pada si mungil ini hftt sungguh menyebalkan kan dewi menangis!_

 _" berapa kali ku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun? jika aku sudah berbicara seperti itu aku tidak akan menikahi wanita lain selain wanita mungil ku ini, jikapun ayah tidak setuju denganmu yang akan menjadi istri ku, aku dengan sukarela melepaskan tahta ku dan k-" selalu saja setiap dia berusaha menjelaskan si mungil selalu saja memotong._

 _" jangan berbuat hal gila! kau bisa dalam bahaya! j-hikssss... jangan pernah mengorbankan apapun.. d-demi a-hikksss...ku p-paduka jangan.. hikss" katanya merasa sangat cengeng karena dirinya begitu sensitif soal pendamping hidup lelakinya kelak._

 _" apapun bee.. aku sudah mengatakanya padamu! dan berenti membahas ini, matamu sudah sembab seperti ini bee! demi tuhan ! berenti menangis sekarang atau aku akan menghukummu" katanya berusaha menenangkan si mungil walau sedikit mengancam._

 _" A-k...hiksss..tidak menangis...hh... ak...hikss... nghhh...hh" katanya masih terisak sembari mengeleluarkan desahan laknat karena apa? ya karena chanyeol bersungguhb-sungguh dengan ucapanya tentang menghukum baekhyun , ya hukuman yang akan membuat mereka terbang bersama dan membuat baekhyun kembali sadar bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang di perlakukan seperti ini dengan chanyeol, ya hanya baekhyun seorang yang di sentuhnya secara lembut dan berakhir dengan dia melayang bersama baekhyun, melepaskan seleruh beban yang menyiksa karena terlalu banyak cobaan yang terkadang mereka sendiri merasa lelah menghadapinya dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara mereka meluapkanya._

 _tidak ada foreplay , chanyeol sudah tidak sabar menanamkan batangnya ke rumahnya yang selalu terbuka dan menyapanya dengan cengkramanya dan membuatnya selalu hangat hingga enggan melepaskanya sampai besok,_

 _" akhhh...hhhhh..nghh..nghh.." desah baekhyun merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan , dan dengan spontan mencengkram batang itu begitu kuat karena prostatnya di tumbuk sembarangaan,_

 _entah penis chanyeol yang terlalu besar atau miliknya yang kecil. ketika batang itu menyapa dia seperti tertanam permanen di lubangnya seperti lubangya memang khusus di ciptakan untuk penis itu._

 _"rghhh.. hhh.. kauhhh selalu meragukanhhh ku Bee, makahhh dari ituhhh akuhh akan membuktikanya" katanya menggeram sambil menaik turunkan tubuh lemas itu._

 _Baekhyun yang sudah lemas akibat terlalu keras menangis di tambah sekarang kembali harus menerima hukuman seperti ini membuat dirinya tak berdaya dan pasrah , dirinya sudah tidak bisa berbicara karena sedari tadi prostatnya di hantam oleh benda tumpul dengan kepala nya yang berjamur membuat matanya memutar keatas hingga hanya berwarna putihnya saja yang tersisa._

 _"ngghhhh...nghhhh... a-pa...nghhh , janganhhh terlaluhhh cepathhhh..janganhhh..nghhh"dirinya tidak dibiarkan berbicara oleh chanyeol dia menumbuk baekhyun begitu cepat hingga dia merasa tiba-tiba batangnya di cengkram begitu kuat oleh baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sangat menegang_

 _"nghhh...nghhhh...nghhh... a-ku..ngghhhh"_

 _"nghhh..ah... pa-duka...Channn.. Nghhh.,AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" dengan tiga tusukan terakhir mampu membuatnya meledakan cairan squirtnya yang begitu banyak mengaliri penis yang menegang di dalam itu dirinya begitu terlena dengan orgasmenya begitupula dengan penis yang kaku berada di dalam lubangnya yang perlahan mengelurkan banyak percum, dirinya yang masih menikmati orgasme sengaja mengengcangkan otot wanitanya agar prianya pun segera sampai._

 _chanyeol yang sedang mati-matian menahan diri agar dirinya tidak keluar pun juga sudah tak kuat menahananya karena dirinya begitu di cengkram kuat akhirnya memuntahkan semua spermanya mengisi kekosongan wanitanya dengan jutaan benihnya yang suatu saat akan membuahkan kehidupan baru di dalam wanitanya._

 _"rghhh...ngghhh...bee... ak-u..AHHHH,Baekk..nghhh" , sangat nikmat chanyeol bersumpah kali ini adalahnya yang ternikmat dari bercinta sebelumnya dirinya merasa begitu banyak menyeburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim si kecil, membuat dirinya begitu mengharapkan malaikat kecil yang lain secepatnya, karena dengan kehadiranya dirinya berharap ayahnya dapat berfikir untuk berhenti menjodohkannya dengan wanita tidak jelas di luar sana. dirinya hanya ingin baekhyun nya yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya._

 _terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan , chanyeol merasa ada seseorang yang memberikan banyak kecupan pada permukaan wajahnya rasanya sangat hangat apalagi ketika tubuh mungil dan berisi itu memeluknya erat dan belum memutuskan kontak mereka , si mungil begitu menikmati pengisian yang begitu banyak memenuhi dirinya. dia yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan segera memiliki little park di dalam rahimya,_

 _" aku yakin setelah ini kita akan memilikinya paduka" katanya sembari mengecup wajah kokoh itu . dan memeluk erat imoogi tampan itu._

 _" ya semoga dia cepat hadir di tengah-tengah kita",katanya mengelus perut rata itu dan mengamini semua ucapan si mungil_

 _mereka saling mendekap erat setelah sesi hukuman itu tanpa melepaskan kontak intim mereka , tanpa sadar terlelap dengan posisi woman on top karena badan baekhyun yang memang mungil dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan posesif itu. merasa nyaman dan aman karena selalu di lindungi oleh prianya yang kuat dia kemudian mencium bibir tebal itu dengan sayang dan kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mengucapkan._

 _" aku mencitaimu paduka, dimanapun dan apapun wujudmu"_

terbangun tiba-tiba setelah menyaksikan kejadian aneh lagi di mimpinya membuat chanyeol merasa frustasi dia harus mencari tahu segera apa mimpi ini sebelum dirinya benar-benar gila!

" sebeneranya siapa dirimu? apa kau adalah orang berharga di kehidupan ku dulu?"

TE BE Ciiii...

holaaaa 3,7k ketikanku akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaiakan chapter ini, thanks for koment dan dukungan kalian semua .

aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! maaf di chapter ini nc semua T.T karena emang sebagian adegan motong nya nc, tapi nanti saat flashback akan aku ceritain detailnya gimana makanya bisa kejadianya nc terus, begh panas dingin sekali ngetik nc

salam chanbaek is real... muaaaahhh...


	6. FIVE

_"seben_ _arnya siapa dirimu? apakah kau orang berharga di kehidupan ku dulu?"_

 ** _Imoogi_**

 ** _CHAPTER 5_**

 ** _(TAKDIR YANG TERTUNDA)_**

 ** _CAST : PARK CHANYEOL(26),BYUN BAEKHYUN(21)_**

 ** _OTHER CAST : SM FAMILY_**

 ** _WARNING : TYPO_** **,FLUFFY(?)**

 _LETS' BEGIN_

akhir-akhir ini baekhyun selalu memikirkan mimpi-mimpi yang dia dapat, dia berfikir apakah mimpi itu adalah teka-teki tentang kehidupanya di masalalu, karena terlalu sering memikirkan hal itu baekhyun sering nampak tidak fokus saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. pernah saat dia tengah melamun Jung saem tiba-tiba melemparkan penghapus papan tulis dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk maju kedepan untuk menyelesaikan soal yang sedang dia terangkan, Baekhyun yang nyatanya memang tidak memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Jung saem hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Saemnya itu, Tanpa banyak basa basi dia mencoba mengerjakan tugas dadakan itu dan sukses membuat Jung saem berdecak kagum. Karena walaupun dia tahu baekhyun tidak memperhatikan tapi memang dasarnya dia sudah pintar, dia mampu mengerjakan tugas itu dengan sangat baik.

kembali ke pemikiranya akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya di kehidupanya yang lalu kenapa dia selalu memimpikan sesosok monster yang sangat menyeramkan bersama gadis yang selalu memeluk monster itu posesif, terkadang dia berfikir untuk tidak terlalu banyak memonton film harry potter karena demi apa film itu sudah berhasil meracuni otaknya dengan visual fiktif nya. tapi terlepas dari semua itu dia selalu penasaran terlebih saat di dalam mimpinya dia selalu melihat ekspresi wanita itu yang sepertinya selalu menyiratkan luka dan kelelahan, walau ada sebagian adegan yang sebenarnya baekhyun selalu gagal paham, kenapa dua orang berbeda itu selalu berakhir dengan mendesah bersama di saat mereka berdebat, ASTAGA! otaknya meliar membayangkan kilasan-kilasan itu, karena terlarut dalam fantasi liarnya yang mulai membuat otaknya tercemar baekhyun sampai tidak sadar Bahwa jam Istirahat sudah berbunyi dan teman burung hantunya itu sudah memanggil berulang kali, sampai pada akhirnya dia pun tidak tahan dan berteriak di telinga baekhyun membuat baekhyun secara spontan kaget dan itu membuat kakinya terpentok meja dan sukses membuat baekhyun mengerang.

"Yak!! byun baek, apa kau tuli"

" As-..asdfga, AW!!!" baekhyun yang kaget tak sengaja terpentok meja.

" aku sudah memanggil mu berulang kali tapi kenapa kau tidak merespon, apa kau sudah tuli baek?"sungut Kyungsoo kesal,

" Ah.. sakit sekali kaki ku, Yak!!! bisa tidak usah berteriak di depan telingaku? mulutmu itu sudah seperti ember pecah Kyung, dan kau membuat ku terpentok meja,shhh ... ini sakit sekali" Katanya protes sambil menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya akibat terpentok meja.

" aku sudah memanggil mu untuk mengajak makan siang di kantin berulang kali byun baek , tapi kau terus saja melamun sampai-sampai aku berteriak berulang kali tapi kau tidak dengar ! sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Cih." kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar karena dia kesal sedari tadi di diamkan olehnya.

" Yak!! setidaknya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain dari pada berteriak di depan telinga ku Kyung, sungguh telinga ku rasanya mau pecah!" katanya masih kesal.

" dan Aku sedang memikirkan apa arti dari M-..." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan tapi dia sudah bungkam karena bagaimana mungkin dia menceritakan masalah mimpinya kepada kyungsoo, bisa-bisa Si mata bulat mengejeknya karena terlalu banyak menonton film Fiksi.

" Apa arti dari M?" kata kyungsoo berusaha meminta penjelasan dari baekhyun karena anak ini tidak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

ini gawat, dia harus segera mengalihkan keadaan sebelum burung hantu itu semakin penasaran denganya,

" ehm, Kyung sebaiknya ayo segera ke kantin perutku lapar sekali" katanya segera menarik tanpa kyungsoo tanpa mendengarkan protesan darinya , dia tidak ingin kyungsoo membom dia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia sendiri masih belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Yak!!!! pelan-pelan sedikit byun!"kata kyungsoo walau kakinya tetap mengikuti kemanapun si tersangka membawanya.

sesampainya mereka di kantin mereka mencoba mencari tempat duduk tapi sebelum itu ada suara yang memanggil sehingga mereka segera menoleh cepat,

" Kyung baek" mereka mencari sumber si pemanggil kemudian mengedarkan pandanganya ke semua penjuru kantin dan akhirnya mendapatkan sumber suara, kemudian si pemanggil melambaikan tanganya untuk menyuruh dua kurcaci itu untuk menghampirinya.

" kenapa lama sekali keluarnya" kata si pemanggil tadi,

"Maaf lu, si puppy ini yang membuatnya lama. dia selalu melamun sepanjang jam pelajaran tadi" kata kyungsoo menjelaskan kekesalanya walau masih sebal kepada baekhyun.

" Eoh, memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan baek? apa ada masalah?" kata luhan penasaran,

" T-tidak ada .."Kata baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tergagap,

" Sungguh? kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan baek?" kata luhan yang tiba-tiba curiga melihat gelagat baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mencurigakan,

" heh? S-sungguh lagi pula apa yang perlu aku sembunyikan dari kalian?" tanya baekhyun yang tiba-tiba spontan merasa takut di curigai diapun langsung spontan menjawab ucapan luhan yang mana mengundang dengusan dari si rusa,

" Cih, melihat tingkahmu yang berubah seketika aku menjadi menyesal mencurigai mu" katanya,

baekhyun setidaknya bisa bernapas lega, karena dirinya sendiri pun masih bingung atas apa yang menimpanya ini dia akan berusaha mencari tahu sendiri karena demi apa dia sangat penasaran sekali siapa dua sosok yang selalu hadir di mimpinya itu.

" sebaiknya kita segera memesan makanan sebelum antrian nya semakin memanjang"saran luhan yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun dan seketika membuatnya terbangun,

" Baiklah biar aku saja yang pesankan , kalian duduk saja disini" katanya menawarkan diri,

" tumben sekali kau mau mengantri? biasanya di antara bertiga kau yang paling malas menunggu " kata kyungsoo spontan yang mana membuat dengusan di bibir baekhyun seketika.

" Cih, tidak mau yasudah berarti aku mengatri makanan ku sendiri" katanya ingin segera meninggalkan kedua temanya yang menyebalkan ini,

" yak! kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih!"kata kyungsoo kesal.

" sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus, apa kalian mau menghabiskan jam makan kita hanya untuk berdebat? jika ya sebaiknya aku pergi saja" kata luhan yang mencoba menengahi dua sahabatnya ini, tapi luhan ternyata salah dia malah membuat kedua nya semakin emosi dan meledak.

" DIAM DI TEMPAT MU XI LUHAH/DIAM DI TEMPAT MU XI LUHAN" kata mereka dengan nada ber api-api yang mana membuat luhan yang sudah berdiri langsung terduduk kembali dengan muka menciut.

" Cih! aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk kalian ! dan sebaiknya kalian jangan beranjak kemana-mana" kata baekhyun beranjak dan berjalan dengan raut wajah mendung seketika.

" kenapa dia sensitif sekali akhir-akhirnya ini, dasar gadis bawel menyebalkan !!!" kata kyungsoo yang juga masih ikut emosi membuat luhan seketika mendelik padanya.

" Apa?" tanya kyungsoo yang merasa di tatap.

" hfttt, sudahlah percuma aku berbicara kau juga sudah sama bodohnya dengan baekhyun jika sudah emosi" tandas luhan dengan nada luhan.

" YAK! xi luhan berani k-..." belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya baekhyun sudah kembali dengan dua nampan berisik makanan serta minuman,

" ini, makanlah kalian" kata baekhyun dengan nada datar,

" kenapa banyak sekali makanan yang kau pesan?" tanya luhan heran,

" ini karena aku lapar mengomel sedari tadi!"katanya emosi dan mendelik kepada kyungsoo,

" Siapa suruh mengomel?"kata kyungsoo ikut mendelik.

" Ya tuhan tolonglah aku" kata luhan mendramatisir , berapa lama lagi dia harus mendengar perdebatan tak penting ini , _oh malang sekali dirimu rusa manis._

 _SEMENTARA ITU DI TEMPAT DAN WAKTU YANG BERBEDA,_

Ceo park yang pagi ini terlihat begitu kusut seakan ada awan imaginer mendung berada di atas kepalanya. dia hampir gila jika setiap pagi terbangun dengan ereksi yang setegak kayu dan berakhir dengan dirinya harus memuaskan batang kerasnya dengan tangan sambil membayangkan wanita telanjang , dia sangat frustasi dengan mimpi-mimpinya itu sehingga saat sudah sampai kantor begini pun pikiranya masih kalut memikirkan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang selalu datang akhir-akhir ini , sementara itu saat dia memasuki kantor banyak karyawan yang menyapa pun hanya dia hiraukan karena pikiranya sedang melayang entah kemana,

" Selamat pagi sajamnim" kata jessica membungkuk, namun atasanya itu terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukanya membuat dirinya bingung. tumben sekali Ceo park melamun seperti itu dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, biasanya dia sangat cerah dan ramah hari-hari sebelumnya.

" Chan, dari mana saja kau! kenapa baru datang! kau tahu jam 10 ini ada R-..." tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan ada Minseok yang sepertinya sangat emosi karena Chanyeol datang agak terlambat pagi ini, namun belum sempat dia melanjutkan omonganya chanyeol malah berlalu pergi meninggalkanya begitu saja membuat dia kembali mengejar teman plus atasanya yang menyebalkan itu.

" Yak!! bodoh kenapa kau mediamkan ku , kau tahu aku sedang pusing menunggu mu di sini sementara kau baru datang dan langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja!" sungut minseok emosi karena chanyeol terus saja berjalan dengan langkah besarnya, namun tiba-tiba chanyeol segera berenti. membuat minseok kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak punggung lebar chanyeol.

" YAK!!!!Ka..." belum sempat melanjutkan omonganya chanyeol sudah menatapnya tajam dan mengatakan,

" berhenti mengikuti nuuna aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu!" katanya kemudian kembali berbalik dengan raut wajah datar dan terkesan dingin.

" YAK! jam 10 nanti kau ada rapat bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya s-" langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari chanyeol dan itu sukses membuatnya tak bergeming di tempat karena demi apa tatapanya sangat menakutkan , seperti chanyeol dalam suasana yang tidak baik sehingganya dia menghela nafas , sepertinya rapat kali ini dia yang mewakilkan melihat keadaan chanyeol yang sepertinya tak memungkinkan pagi ini.

CHANYEOL POV

 _Sial! kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku, kenapa mimpi bodoh itu selalu hadir di bunga tidur ku,ya tuhan salah apa diriku ini, selalu berakhir dengan ereksi setegak kayu di pagi hari setelah mimpi erotis itu hadir. sungguh aku sangat frustasi dengan semua ini, Namun dibalik semua ini aku masih bingung kenapa mimpi itu selalu datang lebih sering akhir-akhir ini, dan siapa dua orang asing itu? apakah aku mengenal mereka? tapi apa maksud dari mimpi itu ya, kenapa harus aku yang melihat kejadian aneh itu , begitu konyol . dan kenapa pula mimpi itu selalu orang yang sama hanya saja selalu berbeda-beda tempat, siapa wanita itu dan siapa pula monster mengerikan itu?._

 _sungguh aku begitu penasaran memikirkan maksud dari mimpi ku ini, mencoba untuk menyimpulkan sendiri secara perlahan. siapakah wanita cantik yang ada di mimpiku itu? itu pertanyaan pertama yang perlu aku telusuri karena aku sangat penasaran sekali bagaimana bisa wanita cantik itu tidak takut dengan monster! Astaga apakah dia masih waras? berusaha mengingat apa saja kejadian yang ada di mimpi itu, hanya satu yang membuat ku tak percaya , bagaimana wanita itu selalu menangis ketika mereka berdebat tentang masalah kepemilikan, ya tuhan bahkan gadis itu cantik bagaimana mungkin dia selalu menangis terisak dan selalu bergumam bahwa monster itu miliknya , oh ya benar saja dia hanya monster jelek._

 _monster jelek itu wajahnya pun sangat mirip denganku, GILA! bicara apa kau park jangan samakan aku dengan monster!.. - padahal kau sendiri yang tadi menyebut dirimu mirip park._

 _aku masih berusaha menyelami pemikiran ku tentang mereka, aku berusaha mengingat kembali kilasan-kilasan mimpi ku sampai ku tersadar akan satu hal , wanita itu menyebut monster itu " paduka pangeran " . yang benar saja monster jelek itu " paduka pangeran?" setahu ku dimana - mana paduka pangeran itu gagah dan perkasa serta selalu membakai baju perisai dan membawa pedang dan ini justru berbading terbalik dengan ekspetasi._

 _dan monster itu... hmm bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkanya ya, dia selalu terlihat emosi dan kesakitan , kenapa monster seperti dirinya bisa kesakitan? padahal tubuhnya begitu kokoh serta ekor itu terlihat begitu perkasa-.. aish apa yang ku pikirkan dasar bodoh kau park._

 _masih dengan mencoba memahami maksud dari mimpiku itu sampai aku mencoba mencari satu jawaban yang paling tepat dari ini, kenapa dua makhluk yang berbeda wujud bisa begitu posesif dan begitu mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah milik pasanganya, dan kenapa pula mereka selalu berusaha untuk memiliki anak, wanita itu bahkan mengharapkan sekali kehadiran seorang bayi di tengah-tengah mereka, dan ASTAGA! aku baru tersadar bahwa gadis itu menyebutkan namaku pada monster itu, oh tuhan kepalaku tiba-tiba pening sekali. sepertinya aku harus menjernihkan sejenak pikiran ku dan berhenti memikirkan arti mimpi itu karena ini sungguh sangat menyiksa ku._

 _oh aku sampai lupa bahwa siang ini aku akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ya ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa. sepertinya menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan baekhyun bisa membuat moodku lebih baik, ah aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis cerewet itu, sebaiknya aku harus selesaikan beberapa berkas di mejaku ini dan segera menjemput baekhyun ._

 _CHANYEOL POV END_

setelah kelas berakhir baekhyun segera bergegas pulang, karena sepertinya dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, mengingat dia sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini akibat mimpi aneh itu, berusaha mengayuh sepedanya sambil sesekali,

" Shhh... kenapa luka ini lama sekali kering" meringis karena luka di telapak tanganya tak kunjung kering, ini menyebalkan sekali menurutnya bagaimana setiap dia mengayuh sepeda dia selalu meringis dan menahan rasa sakit,

sesampainya dirumah dia segera memarkiran sepedanya di teras dan segera masuk ke rumah.sepertinya Eomma sedang pergi ke pasar melihat ada note yang di tempelnya di kulkas , baekhyun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan tangan lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar dan kemudian berganti pakaian.

Tok..Tok..Tok

" huh seperti ada tamu" kata baekhyun yang segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan segera berlari ke pintu utama untuk membuka pintu,

" siapa yang da-"

" hai baek" kata suara berat yang terdengar menyapa.membuat atensi baekhyun berfokus pada sosok itu

" oh tuan park, ada gerangan apa ana kemari? silahkan masuk" kata baekhyun mengizinkan chanyeol untuk masuk

" hmm tidak usah, sebenarnya aku kesini hanya untuk mengajak mu em.. ya sekedar pergi berjalan-jalan" kata chanyeol yang to the point membuat baekhyun beberapa saja mencoba mencerna maksud dari omogan chanyeol kemudian setelah fokusnya kembali dia segera mengajak chanyeol masuk,

" sebaiknya anda masuk dulu tuan park" kata baekhyun yang spontan menarik tangan chanyeol untuk masuk ke rumahnya, karena dia takut ada tiba-tiba tetangga yang lewat dan melihat chanyeol dia ingin di cap yang tidak-tidak karena tetangga di sekitar lingkunganya memiliki kadar keingitahuan urusan orang lain yang begitu kelewat normal.

" sebaiknya anda duduk dulu tuan park" kata baekhyun mempersilakan.

kemudian berlalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk chanyeol.

sementara baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur chanyeol sibuk mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini , kalau di lihat rumah baekhyun ini sangat sederhana , tidak mewah dan tidak juga besar, sedang namun rapi terlalu asik dengan pemandangan di depanya sampai chanyeol tak sadar baekhyun sudah datang sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa makanan,

" tuan park silahkan di minum" katanya menaruh minuman di meja,

" eoh, ya terima kasih baek" kata chanyeol akhirnya menyahut,

" jadi sebenarnya apa gerangan yang membuat anda sampai disini" kata baekhyun yang mencoba bertanya karena dia masih merasa tidak yakin dengan ajakan chanyeol.

" sudah ku bilang aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan baek " kata chanyeol berusaha menyakinkan baekhyun karena dia benar-benar ingin mengajak baekhyun jalan-jalan karena moodnya kurang baik saat ini.

" Eoh? " baekhyun terpaku sesaat,

" O-Oke sebaiknya aku bergegas, t-tunggu sebentar tuan park" kata gagap namun langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan segera membanting pintu kamar tak bersalah itu.

chanyeol yang kaget seketika berubah menjadi menyeringai atas kegagapan baekhyun itu,

" Menarik " katanya dengan seringaian mengerikan, sementara di dalam kamar.

" Woah... apakah i-ini mimpi?"kata baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gerah karena ucapan lelaki itu,

"Y-yang benar saja ! sepertinya baru kemarin aku berdebat dengan ahjussi bodoh itu , dan sekarang dia mengajakku ? jalan-jalan?" lebih kepada bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri. sadar karena tingkah konyolnya membuat baekhyun segera bersiap-siap walau dia sangat bingung sekarang, pikiranya blank.

" apa yang harus aku pakai? aku harus bagaimana?" katanya masih merancau namun sudah memakai jelana jeans, dan t-shirt serta hoodie berwanrna biru yang membalut badan mungilnya serta tak lupa pula dia memakai topi kupluk untuk menambah cantik penampilanya.

" apakah ini bagus? apakah aku sudah cocok?"masih merancau dan entah berapa sudah lama dia merancau membuat si pengajak mulai bosan menunggunya kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

Tok..Tokk..

" Baek apa masih lama?" tanya chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu.

" y-ya sebentar lagi" katanya terburu-buru dan memakai sneakersnya kemudian keluar kamar, karena terlalu bersemangat dia tidak menyadari chanyeol berada di depanya sehingga ketika ia menoleh mereka hampir berciumanya hanya beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka saling menempel,

" Omo..." katanya kaget lalu pipinya seketika bersemu merah.

" B-baek kau tidak apa-apa" kata chanyeol yang khawatir karena muka baekhyun tiba-tiba memerah, baekhyun yang sadar dari ketersiapanya langsung menarik tangan chanyeol dar kening nya,

" y-ya aku baik-baik saja, s-sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sebelum terlalu sore" katanya segera menarik chanyeol dan beranjak membuat chanyeol tidak sempat menjawab, namun sebelum itu.

"tunggu.." kata baekhyun berlalu pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan sticky note untuk eommanya karena dia belum sempat pamit kepada eomma.

" sudah beres" segera beranjak dari dapur dan segera menarik tangan chanyeol dengan excited.

chanyeol hanya melongo melihat sifat baekhyun yang berubah-ubah dia di buat linglung oleh baekhyun , sementara baekhyun sibuk menarik tanganya dan si besar masih melongo hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah ada di depan mobilnya.

" Tuan park? " tanya baekhyun sambil melambaikan tanganya ke depan muka chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tanganya.

" E-h iya?" chanyeol akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Bisa tolong aku membukakan pintu ini " tanya baekhyun

" O-h ya tentu saja " segera membukakan pintunya kemudian baekhyun pun segera naik.

setelah selesai membuat baekhyun naik ke mobil dia pun beranjak dan segera memutar haluan dan ikut menaiki mobilnya, kemudian segera menlajukan mobilnya .

niatnya hari ini dia ingin mengajak baekhyun ke lotte world karena sepertinya itu akan sangat menyenangkan , mana tahu disana dia bisa mengubah moodnya yang kurang baik, tapi dia sengaja tak memberi tahu baekhyun biarlah ini menjadi kejutan, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafnya karena lusa lalu tak sengaja menabrak gadis pendek itu.

" tuan park , k-kita mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun gugup,

" eoh, rahasia" katanya menantap baekhyun dengan datar sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. seketika baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya,

suasana di mobil sangat hening setelahnya karena baekhyun terlalu sibuk melihat jalan tidak berani menatap chanyeol sedari tadi, chanyeol yang akhirnya penasaran mulai melirik baekhyun dari ekor matanya ,

" Hmm .. kenapa kau diam saja baek apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu mu?" tanya chanyeol akhirnya yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu,

" E-h, t-idak ada tuan park aku hanya sedang melihat jalan kota seoul , ternyata saat siang cukup ramai juga orang berlalu lalang " katanya tergagap dan menjelaskan pada chanyeol.

" Baek, tolong jangan panggil aku tuan aku tidak nyaman mendengarnya, panggil chanyeol saja" kata chanyeol mencoba membuat baekhyun terlihat tidak kaku.

" e-h b-baiklah cha- chanyeol" kata baekhyun masih gugup karena belum terbiasa mengatakanya,

" nah begitu baru " kata chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala baekhyun dengan lembut, dan seketika membuat baekhyun membeku di tempat,darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir dan perlahan menjalar ke pipi putihnya membuat rona merah samar di kedua pipi chubby dan itu membuat chanyeol yang menatap dari ekor matanya sambil fokus mengemudi bergumam ria di dalam hati,

" astaga kenapa makhluk kecil ini begitu menggemaskan " katanya bersorak ria di dalam hatinya.

terlalu larut dengan keadaan akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan, chanyeol mengajak baekhyun keluar dari mobil langsung menggandeng tangan baekhyun , dan ternyata saat sampai gerbang utama tiba-tiba baekhyun memekik,

" YA AMPUN!!!! INI LOTTE WORLD?" katanya lebih bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, yang mana itu membuat chanyeol nyatanya sedikit kaget akan pekikan nyaring si mungil.

" Hm.. apa kau suka baek?" tanya chanyeol,

" Tentu saja !!!! sangat suka,terimakasih chan" seketika sontak memeluk chanyeol , yang mana membuat chanyeol terpaku seketika dan baekhyun yang menyadari tingkahnya sudah kelewatan langsung melepas pelukan itu ,

" A-ah maafkan aku chan" katanya gugup, chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari keterpakuanya langsung menyambar tangan baekhyun.

" S-sudahlah sebaiknya kita masuk " katanya langsung menarik tangan baekhyun, dan segera di ikuti langkahnya oleh baekhyun dengan pipi bersemu merah.

sehabis membeli tiket mereka segera masuk,

" Baek, kau menaiki apa dulu? " tanya chanyeol.

" Aku ingin naik kora-kora chan!" seketika memekin dan menarik tangan chanyeol, chanyeol yang di tarik hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki mungil itu membawanya,

setelah selesai menaiki kora-kora mereka melanjutkan menaiki wahana yang lain hingga beberapa wahana sudah mereka naiki, tahunya chanyeol mendapatkan jackpotnya,

" HUWEEEKKKK...shhh" kata chanyeol masih memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di bantu oleh baekhyun sambil memijat tengkuknya, baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tadi dia memaksa chanyeol untuk naik roalcoaster padahal chanyeol sudah jelas-jelas menolak tapi belum sempat chanyeol beranjak memutus kontak mereka taunya mata puppy baekhyun sukses membuat chanyeol luluh dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus memuntahkan semua air di dalam tubuhnya, seketika membuat chanyeol lemas.

" Cha-n A-pa kau sudah memuntahkan semuanya?" tanya baekhyun khawatir dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

" Shhh.. tung-gu sebent..Huwekkkk.. agh" katanya kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun tambah berkaca-kaca, masih setia memijat tengkuk , dan setelah selesai dengan jackpotnya chanyeol mencoba memutar badanya dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pandanganya yang kosong dan itu pun sukses membuat chanyeol sama khawatirnya.

" Baek, ka-u kenapa" katanya mengguncang badan baekhyun,

" Hikss ,chan m-maafkan aku karena aku kau ja-di b-egini " katanya mulai terisak , taunya itu membuat panik chanyeol dan spontan memeluk tubuh baekhyun.

" H-hei aku sudah tidak apa-apa,berhenti menangis baek" kata chanyeol yang panik dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun,

" Ma-af Karena b-baekhyun chan...hiksss.. karena baekhyun" nyatanya baekhyun melihat muka chanyeol yang berkeringat dan pucat sukses membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah,

" hei aku sudah tidak apa-apa baek percaya padaku, berhentilah menangis" katanya masih setia mendekap tubuh bergetar anak itu, kenapa rasanya sangat familiar sekali, kehangatan tubuh gadis mungil ini seperti dia merindukanya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, masih tetap mengelus tubuh itu baekhyun yang keras kepala masih tidak bisa berhenti menahan isakanya dan itu sontak membuat chanyeol frustasi dan spontan memanggut bibir mungil itu karena frustasi si kecil tak kunjung berhenti menangis,

" Baek,chupp" dan ciuman spontan itu sontak membuat baekhyun tak bergeming dan matanya membulat lucu,

" Ciuman pertama ku",kata baekhyun dalam hati. setelah beberapa lama menempelkan bibirnya dan chanyeol merasa baekhyun sudah berenti menangis , diapun melepaskan bibir mungil itu.

" Sudah jangan menangis, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" kata chanyeol berusaha menenangkan si mungil sambil masih setia mengelus punggung sempit itu,

baekhyun yang masih shock dengan ciuman spontan itu kembali ke dunianya dan langsung mendekap balik chanyeol memeluknya posesif seakan takut kehilangan sosok ini, seketika baekhyun tergugu kenapa rasanya familar sekali dan kenapa rasa takut baekhyun mendominasi terutama sosok yang mendekapnya ini, seperti merindukanya lama namun kembali di pertemukan.

terlalu larut dalam lamunan mereka sampai yang lebih besar berinsiatif mengangkat bridal si mungil , walau tubuhnya masih lemas tapi dia masih mampu untuk membopong si kecil, baekhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah melingkarkan tangan di leher jenjang si pria besar, si besar berinisiatif untuk segera membawa baekhyun pulang karena sepertinya matahari akan tenggelam dan wahana akan segera di tutup.

keadaan di mobil sunyi senyap, chanyeol kembali terserang pening karena habis mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya . kepalanya serasa berputar-putar , dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun memutar badanya dan kembali membuka suara,

" a-apa kembali p-using chan? a-apa kau kuat membawa mobil?" tanyanya sambil menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di dahi chanyeol khawatir si pria besar tidak kuat membawa mobil,

"rghhh... baek sepertinya kita harus mencari penginapan kepala ku pusing kembali, dan jika memaksakan diri aku takut kita celaka" katanya mencoba memberi tahu baekhyun.

" B-baiklah , sebaiknya aku telepon eomma ku dulu" katanya dengan nada khawatir.

 _" Yeobseo..eomma"_

 _" aku menginap di rumah temanku, dia sedang sakit sementara orang tuanya di rumah"_

 _" ne- selamat malam eomma, mimpi indah"_

PIP

" S-sebaiknya kita harus cepat chan sebelum kau bertambah pusing" anjur baekhyun yang mana memang di benarkan oleh baekhyun,

chanyeol mati-matian menahan sakit di kepalanya untuk fokus mengemudi walau bulir-bulir keringat tampak menghiasi wajahnya yang semakin pucat,dan sukses membuat baekhyun sangat khawatir sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di penginapan terdekat, setelah mencoba memesan kamar hotel dan entah ini kebetulan atau memang kesialan mereka hanya tersisa satu kamar dan satu single bad! dan itu sukses membuat mereka diam tergugu.

" bagaimana tuan/nona apa anda jadi memesan " mereka masih terpaku, namun baekhyun yang sangat khawatir langsung mengiyakan tawaran resepsionts hotel itu, dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol membolakan matannya walau paras pucatnya lebih mendominasi.

" Baiklah ini kuncinya tuan nyonya", setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran langsung memberikan kuncinya.

" terimakasih " jawab baekhyun tanpa basa basi dan langsung menarik tangan yang lebih besar karena rasa khawatirnya makin mendominasi, wajah chanyeol yang bertambah pucat itu membuat dirinya frustasi , dan begitu cemas. setelah masuk kamar dirinya langsung menggiring chanyeol ke ranjang queen size itu dan segera menyuruh chanyeol untuk berganti piyama hotel.

" sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu chan" katanya

" B-baiklah" kata chanyeol menurut,

setelah saling bergantian berganti baju , setelah selesai baekhyun berinisiatif untuk meminjam baskom dan konpres untuk mengompres chanyeol namun belum sempat dirinya beranjak tanganya sudah di cekal oleh pria besar yang baru berbaring di ranjang queen size itu,

"mau kemana?" tanyanya

" A-ku ingin meminjam kompres chan" katanya berusaha melepaskan cekalan itu,

" tetaplah disini baek" kata chanyeol,

dan baekghyun akhirnya mengalah.

" baiklah aku akan disini menemani mu" katanya ingin beranjak merebahkan diri di sofa, namun tangan chanyeol kembali menariknya.

" Tidak di sofa baek, kau harus menemani ku disini" katanya menunjuk ranjang itu dan membuat baekhyun gugup,

" Tapi..ak"

" tidak ada alasan baek "katanya menarik kuat tangan baekhyun dan sukses membuat baekhyun mendarat di dada bidangnya , kemudian dengan senang hati chanyeol kembali memeluknya dan sukses membuat baekhyun merona.

"jaaa... mari tidur , selamat malam baek ,chup!" katanya menaruh baekhyun ke samping kanan dan memeluknya seperti guling serta memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala si mungil.

baekhyun yang memang dasarnya sudah gugup sedari tadi hanya bisa mengiyakan saja tindakan bodoh chanyeol,

" S-selamat malam juga chan" dan itu sukses membuat dua sejoli ini akhirnya saling memeluk erat pada akhirnya dan si kecil yang berusaha memejamkan matanya walau degup jantungnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi sedari siang tadi,karena si besar ini dia jadi keliatan konyol karena terus bersemu akibat tindakan bodoh yang di lakukanya, karena terlalu larut dalam pemikiranya diapun tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang familiar ini melingkupinya, biarlah dia menjadi orang bodoh malam ini karena berakhir dengan terlelap bersama pria menyebalkan yang sudah membuat tanganya terluka dan chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum sangat tampan sambil mendekap posesif si mungil, rasanya sangat familiar dan nyaman sampai membuat chanyeol terlena, saat dua insan itu sudah mengarungi alam mimpinya masing-masing

 _sementara itu di lain tempat,_

 _" hmm.. sudah waktunya bersatu ya." katanya menyeringai_

Te Be Ci...

sepertinya aku mulai lelah menjabarkan keadaan sekarang T.T maaf ya karena sengaja ku percepat dan banyak yang di skip karena sebenernya ini cuma jembatan menuju inti dari cerita makanya aku sengaja skip skip,

special thanks yang masih mau baca cerita picisan ini-ga di baca juga gapapa aku iklas*nangisdipundakpapih*langsungdisledingmamih pokoknya lavyou readersku* jangan lupa tetap tinggalkan koment kalian jika mau cerita ini berlanjut , selamat malam rabu and

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL! ASTAGA KU MASIH KOBAM LIAT MOMENT LAMPAU MEREKA PAS EXO'LUXION MANILA!!! mau juga di peluk malu-malu kucing sama papih:(-beneran di sleding mamih abis ini.


	7. PENGUMUMAN

coming soon

1 August.


	8. pengumuman lagi

sebelumnya aku ga mau basa basi . karena sebenernya cerita ini mau aku revisi habis dulu, supaya kosakata nya jadi mudah di pahami; intinya di tunggu aja ya gays, mungkin pertengahan januari tahun depan ku repost ulang


End file.
